A New Lover
by the original esca chick
Summary: DISCONTINUED--- NOT a V&H fic. 3 years after Hitomi went to Gaea, her&Van break up & Hitomi's friend Miaka get's taken to Gaea. Dilly's back & has some big plans in mind for Gaea&Earth. Rated R for Language, Violence&Nudity.
1. Chapter 1:Out with the Old, In With the ...

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own esca blah blah blah....I do own the characters I made up. The main character is NOT Hitomi, but my character Miaka Tikochi and her name is pronounced my-ah-ka tea-ko-chi. 

  
  


Chapter 1: Out With the Old, In With New

  
  


Miaka was your typical 18 year old. She wasn't the best student, but she wasn't the worst either. Her best friends are Hitomi and Yukari. She moved to Japan earlier the pervious year. Her strongest abilities lie in the visual arts and the martial arts. 

  
  


"Hey Miaka!" Yukari shouted as she made her way down the crowded school hall way.

"Oh hey Yukari!" she replied as she tied her long straight ebony hair into a pony tail. "Where's Hitomi?" she asked still fixing her hair.

"Miaka, you know where she is." Yukari answered very sarcastically.

"Um, no, where is she?" Miaka had no clue what Yukari meant when she said it in that way.

"You mean you don't know?" she paused for a moment. "Oh my God!" she yelled. Everyone turned and stared at her. She quickly began to blush.

"Just tell me all ready!" Miaka begged.

"Hitomi and Tai are going steady!" she said with much enthusiasm.

"You got to be kidding! I thought she was all gaga over that Van guy!" Miaka remarked as she closed her locker and picked up her duffel bag.

"Not anymore. She called me up last night, er, I called her up last night like I usually do. Then she told me her and Tai hocked up together. I asked her about that Van guy but she was like 'oh, him, well I'm over him. I think it's time for me to move on' I was just like 'Wow! You've finally grown up Hitomi!'" she answered as the two teens headed to their class.

"I can't believe it, she gave up on him!" Miaka yelled in anger and got strange looks from other students walking down the hall. Yukari gave her a strange look too, but as if to say 'what are you talking about?'

"So, why do you say that?" Yukari finally asked still giving Miaka that look.

"Well, she said that it was true love and no matter what, you should never give up on love!" she pointed out as they entered their home room class. Miaka was disappointed in her friend for two reasons, one being she loved hearing Hitomi talk about Gaea and the Destiny War that she was apart of and secondly, she always looked up to Hitomi when it came to love. Now she would probably never hear those stories again or be able to look at her friend as an example of true love because it was all a lie.

  
  


Hitomi walked into class shortly after Miaka and Yukari and she was locking lips with Tai. Sure he was the captain of the football team and also the hottest guy in the entire school, but he was also a dumb jock, just like the rest of the football team. Miaka turned her face away from the disgusting sight in her words of Hitomi and Tai kissing.

  
  


After their morning classes, Miaka pulled Hitomi away from Tai to speak with her privately. "Hey! Why did you do that for?" Hitomi complained to Miaka.

"What do you think you're doing?" she calmly asked, she didn't want to loose her temper.

"I was about to make out with Tai-"

"Ya, I know that!" she barked. "But what about Van?"

"Van? Oh him, well I figured that he would have wanted me to move on by now." Miaka lightly slapped her friend across the face. She was angry at herself from slapping Hitomi, but she deserved it.

  
  
  
  


Van sat alone in his study thinking about _her_. It had only been three years and not being able to see her was driving Van insane. Merle just stood at the entrance to his study._ Poor Lord Van, he misses her so much_, she thought to herself as she let out a loud sigh.

  
  


Van heard some sort of noise from the doorway, placed his hand on the hilt of his sword which hung from his belt and turned to see it was just Merle. "Oh Merle, what do you want?" he asked as he took his seat at his desk by a window in his study and began to just stare up at the two moons in the sky. 

  
  


Merle didn't know if she could bear to see her king, no, friend like this anymore. It hurt her to see him so depressed. "Go to her." she began. Van turned his head to her and looked at the young cat women, his loyal companion, very shocked. It had been the first time he had ever heard her suggest something like that. He just smiled at her and looked back at the blue moon. He clutched the pendent that was around his neck, in his hand. He knew what he had to do. He had to go there, go to the Mystic moon and see his love.

  
  


Back at Miaka's school, she sat among her friends and ate lunch with them outside the school by the race track. Yukari walked up to Miaka and had a very angry expression on her face. She tapped Miaka on the shoulder and motioned to Miaka to co with her. She quickly sat up and walked away with her friend.

  
  


"What is it?" she asked trying to study her friends face.

"You know what Miaka!" she yelled. _She must of heard about what had happened between me and Hitomi,_ she thought to herself.

"So, you heard." she answered quietly. "Look, I know I shouldn't have slapped Hitomi, but, I was really angry at her." she admitted.

"Ya, and you better go and apologize to her before Tai finds out!" she yelled. Miaka knew that Tai would kick the shit out of anyone who hurt any of his girlfriends. He didn't even care if it was a scrawny little girl. But she also knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her because she was a black belt in karate.

  
  


A large shadow loomed over Miaka. She knew that it could only be one person, Tai. She turned around to see him standing with a bunch of other football jocks all staring her down and with their arms crossed.

  
  


"So Miaka, I heard you slapped Tai's girlfriend. Is that true?" one of the jocks asked her. Miaka just gave him a fake smile and tried to giggled to lighten things up.

"Um, about that." she began still trying to giggle. The football jocks walked towards her and Tai walked right up to Miaka. _Whoa, he's tall_, she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna pound the shit out of you little GIRL!" he yelled. Miaka was enraged.

"I am not LITTLE!" she yelled back at him. He got a smirk across his face.

"Fine then, you're small!" he yelled at her. Now Miaka was ready to kick some serious ass. 

"You know, I'm not afraid of you Tai." she snarled. He couldn't do anything but laugh.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard anything more hilarious!" he just stood there laughing out of control. 

  
  


Miaka could no longer control her anger, she punched Tai right in the face. Blood slowly began to trickle down his face from his nose. He licked his lips and could taste the blood. Miaka was shocked at her own strength. Miaka slowly backed away and got ready to run. She could feel a suspension from school coming on.

"Now I'm gonna kill YOU! You broke my nose you BITCH" he yelled as he began to run after Miaka. 

  
  


She ran back into the school and hoped that would stop him. She looked back and he was still running after her. She ran into a crowd of people hope she would loose him. She squeezed her way through, the large crowd. Once she made it out, she took a deep breath. She could see he was still following her. She looked for a place to hide. She then saw the girls washroom and ran into it. She knew Tai didn't have the guts to go in there. She quickly ran to the door and went in. Tai, being a stupid jock, went in too. All the girls in there screamed as loud as they could. Tai quickly ran out and his face turn a bright red. 

  
  


Miaka waited a few minutes then open the door a crack peered through the small opening and saw Tai and the other jocks waiting for her to come out. She couldn't stay in the washroom all lunch hour, she had to leave sometime. She closed the door and walked back and forth trying to come up with a plan. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the window. She opened it and jumped out. Once she landed on the damp grass, she looked at her watch and classes were about to start in less than 2 minutes. She dashed to the front doors of the school and ran to her locker on the second floor than quickly made her way to class room.

  
  


After school, Miaka quickly walked to her car, making sure she couldn't see Tai or any other the other jocks. She sighed in relief as she sat down in her deep blue jeep. She then began to drive out of the school parking lot. _Why did I have to go and pull something like this on a Monday?_ She thought to herself. _Why couldn't I have done this on a Friday? At least then I would have the weekend to prepare myself._ She turned the music on full blast and sped down the roads. She couldn't wait to get home. 

  
  


As she was driving, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright pillar of light land in a forest near her school. _What was that?_ She wondered as she turned her car around and headed for it. She had to know what that was. She parked her car on the side of the road and began to walk into the forest. She then came across some guy that looked about her age. He was wearing a red sleeveless top, beige pants, brown boots and a sword. _What kind of person wears a sword?_ She wondered.

"Um, are you lost or something?" she asked the man. He turned and saw that she was wearing the same strange clothing that Hitomi wore.

"Uh, well, sort of. I'm looking for someone named Hitomi and she wears the same type of clothing as you." _oh my God, don't tell me this guy is Van._ She thought to herself.

"Um, what's your name?" she asked blushing as she stared as his nice body.

"It's Van Slanzar de Fanel." _oh my God! This is the guy! Oh no, what's he gonna do when he see's Hitomi with Tai._ Miaka thought.

"You're Van?" she asked. She didn't know what else to say to him.

"Ya, so, do you know where I can find Hitomi?" he asked. 

"I don't know if you want to see her." she said very quietly. He seemed rather confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Miaka took a deep breath and gulped. _How am I going to tell him?_ She wondered.

"Well, uh, you see, um. . ."_shit! How should I tell him?_ She wondered.

"Well, do you or don't you know where she is?" he asked..

"Ok, um, I'll give you a ride to her house, she can tell you everything herself." Miaka offered. _I'll just let her explain things to him!_ She thought. _Why should I be the one to have to tell him? He's not MY boyfriend. _She motioned him to follow her to her car. She then started up the jeep.

"What is this thing?" he asked. Miaka just laughed.

"This is a car. I guess it's like a carriage but without horses." Miaka tried to explain. Van just nodded even thought he still didn't understand. Miaka drove Van to Hitomi's place. In a way she didn't want to take him there, but in a way she wanted to.

  
  


"Well, here it is." Miaka stated. Van got out of the jeep and walked up to the front door and softly knocked on it three times. Miaka then drove away and parked her jeep a block away from Hitomi's house after she saw Tai's corvette in the drive way and knew if he saw her, he would go after her again like he did at school. 

  
  


Young woman answered the door. She was tall and had straight brunette hair that went past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She looked at the young man standing in front of her. She gasped at the sight. She would have never expected to see him again.

"Hitomi! Whose at the door?!" a young sounding man yelled to Hitomi. Hitomi turned her head away from Van.

"It's no one Tai!" she yelled. Tai, who was on the couch in the living room, got up and walked to the door. He saw _his_ Hitomi, talking to some other guy his age. He put his arm around Hitomi's waist and held her close to him.

"Whose he Hitomi?" Van asked. She looked at Tai then back at Van. She had no choice but to tell him. She adverted her eyes from Van's and stared at the ground.

"Um, Van, I've kind of moved on." he didn't understand what she was talking about. _What does she mean by moved on?_ He wondered. She looked at his face and saw how confused he looked. "Van, I'm in love with someone else now." she blurted out. Van felt as if she had torn out his heart and ripped it apart. 

"Well, I hope you live a happy life," he said as he left. _Why did I ever listen to Merle?_ He thought. 

  
  


Miaka was leaning on the side of her jeep, and when she looked towards Hitomi's house she saw Van walking away from it with his head hanging low. 

  
  


"Hitomi who was that guy?" Tai demanded. Hitomi just walked over the couch and told him it was no one important. Just an old love that left her 3 years ago. Tai took this information in the wrong way, he thought that he left her heart broken and he felt that he had to teach this _Van_ guy a lesson. He quickly put on his shoes and ran outside to go after Van. As he followed him, he saw Miaka and forgot about Van. He felt like kicking her ass for breaking his nose. 

  
  


Van walked right past Miaka. He was too depressed to acknowledge that anyone else was alive. To him, this was the end of the world. _I guess it's a good thing I came here alone. that way no one could see what happened._ He thought to himself.

  
  


Miaka's eyes just followed Van. May be it would have been better if she had of told him. But would he have believed her? She wondered. She looked back towards Hitomi's place again and saw Tai. He was right in front of her. His first raised and was clenched. Before she knew it he had slammed her head into the jeep. Her body went limp and she fell to the ground. Tai was satisfied that he had gotten his revenge and calmly walked away.

  
  


Van turned back and saw that girl that took him to Hitomi's place lying on the ground. _Why would she be lying on the ground?_ He wondered and walked back to see why. He bent down beside her. As he did so, he saw a trail of blood go down the side of what she called a jeep and there was blood dripping down her pale face. _Who would do such a thing to a woman?_ He thought aloud. He then helped Miaka as she began to stir. 

  
  


Tai looked back and saw that Van guy helping Miaka. He then remembered he was gonna kick his ass for leaving Hitomi. He turned around and quickly walked back towards Van. He walked right up to Van. They both seemed to be the same height.

  
  


"Can I help you?" Van asked trying to hold up Miaka.

"I am so gonna kick your ass!" he yelled. Van sat Miaka back down on the ground against her jeep and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Tai threw a punch at Van but missed. Van then drew his sword. Tai for once was actually scared. He quickly backed away and ran off back to Hitomi's place.

  
  


Van put his sword back and picked up the young woman. He had to find her a healer and soon. Suddenly, both Van and the woman in his arms were surrounded by a bright pillar of light.

  
  


Tai saw the bright light from the corner of his and stopped running. He turned around to see this column of light going up into the evening sky. He then saw that Van guy and Miaka being lifter up in that column of light.

  
  


A/N: Ok there ya go! There's chapter one! It took me a while to get this chapter done cuz it's longer than most of my other chapters from other fics. And yes I know I'm writing like THREE other fics right now! But the idea just popped in my head and I thought it would have made a great fic! Well anyways, please R&R! I'll try to get up ch2 asap and ch8 for my fic "For the Love of a Dragon" asap too!


	2. Chapter 2:The Demon Awakens

Chapter 2: The Demon Awakens.

  
  


Miaka awoke laying in a large comfy bed with silk blankets. She slowly sat up and observed the room she was in. It looked like someone of a very high status or very wealthy lived there. The room also had a masculine feel to it. _Where the fuck am I?_ She wondered. Her head then began to throb with pain. She slowly crept out of the bed and walked onto the balcony. She looked at the city below her in awe. It was so beautiful but old fashioned as well. She then looked up at the sky where she not on, but two moons. _Holy shit! Could I be on Gaea?_ She wondered.

  
  


Merle walked into Van's room to wake him up as she usually did. She looked at the bed and saw it was empty. She then looked around the room and still no sign of him. _Where is he?_ She thought. She had noticed that the door to the balcony was opened. She cheerfully walked onto the balcony not to see Van, but some strange girl standing there. She was tall and had long black hair. She also noticed that she was wearing the same strange clothing that Hitomi wore.

  
  


"Who are you?" Merle blurted out. Miaka was a little startled. She turned around and saw a young cat like girl just standing there watching her every move.

"I'm Miaka Tikochi. Who are you?" Merle was confused. _Why isn't she afraid of me like Hitomi was?_ She wondered.

"So, you are?" Miaka asked the cat like girl again.

"Oh, me? Oh, um, I'm Merle."

"You're Merle? Well, so you're that over protective cat girl that Hitomi had told me about."Miaka remarked as she sat down on the railing of the balcony. _Over Protective?!?!_ Merle was full of anger, but she did want to act childish.

"So, how do you know Hitomi?" Merle asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Well, me and her use to be friends up until a day ago." she began. Merle got interested.

"So, what happened? Why aren't you two friends anymore?" Merle asked. Miaka's soft smile left her face as she stared at the floor.

"Well, you see, when a friend of mine named Yukari told me that Hitomi was going steady-" Miaka saw the confused look on the cats girl's face, she figured the people here never heard the term 'going steady.' "It means when a guy and a girl are in love."Miaka informed. Merle sort of understood so she just nodded. "As I was saying, when I heard she was going steady with this popular guy at our school named Tai, I confronted her and, sort of, slapped her across the face because she was so in love with this guy named Van that she would talk about non stop then she suddenly stops liking him. I had to knock some sense into her." she concluded.

"So that's it? Just because you slapped her? Well, ok, you Mystic Moon people are weird." Merle remarked. Miaka then blushed and began to chuckle.

"That's not all." Merle's head jerked up and she looked right at Miaka and motioned for her to tell her the rest. "I kind of, well, broke her new boyfriend's nose." she said very quietly.

"Well I guess that would do it." Merle said shaking her head and letting out a sigh. _Man, people from the Mystic Moon are really strange,_ she thought to herself.

  
  


Merle had a good feeling about Miaka. She seemed very trustworthy. Merle wasn't exactly sure what it was, all she knew is that Miaka seemed more normal than Hitomi. To Merle it was like Miaka gave off a comforting feeling. Merle felt no need to be overly suspicious of this one.

  
  
  
  


The following day Yukari walked into her home room class alone. Miaka never showed up at their locker that morning. Yukari was getting worried that something bad had happened to her because Miaka has never missed, skipped or was late for school ever. Hitomi and Tai walked into class late as usual and of course, locking lips. Yukari was actually starting to get sick of the sight. _Where is Miaka?_ She wondered slumped back in her chair.

  
  


Lunch came around and still there was no sign of Miaka. Yukari sat with her friends and ate her lunch. She had a really bad feeling this time about Miaka. She knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know exactly what it was.

  
  


"Hey Yukari, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked as she sat down beside Yukari at the picnic table outside. She just looked at Hitomi and then looked away.

"I don't think you would care Hitomi." she mumbled. She just stared at her Yukari.

"And why do you say that?" she asked in a arrogant way.

"Because it's about Miaka and I know you two aren't at good terms right now so that's why you wouldn't care." she snarled. Hitomi just rolled her eyes. Yukari saw her do this, she just sighed and finished her lunch.

  
  


"Hey, did you here that Miaka has gone missing?" a girl asked Yukari. She looked at the girl very stunned. Hitomi sat up and got ready to leave

"She's what?" Yukari asked shocked. The girl took a step back. "When did you find this out?" she demanded.

"W-well, Ta-Ta-Tai wa-was sayin that uh, Mi-Miaka dis-disappeared ri-right in-in front of him-him" she stuttered.

"She disappeared . . ."Yukari repeated. The girl nodded.

"Ya, and he said she was taken away in a bright light." another girl added. When Hitomi heard that she was taken away by a bright light, she stopped in her tracks and walked over to the girls.

"When did this happen?" she asked. Yukari looked at Hitomi.

"Hey I thought you didn't care about Miaka, that's what you said to me on the phone last night." Yukari asked.

"Well, I still kinda care about her Yukari." Hitomi confessed. Yukari had a satisfied look on her face. Hitomi then asked the girl again.

"It happened last night about an hour after school I think. Well that's what time everyone's been saying." she responded. _Why didn't Tai tell me about it?_ Hitomi wondered. She then walked away towards the football field. Hitomi leaned over the fence surrounding the football field and watched as the schools' team practise. Tai saw his girlfriend leaning on the fence. He ran over to her.

"Hey, why so glum?" he asked. She stared into his brown eyes. _Was it a good idea to let Van go for him? _She wondered. "So, what's the matter angel?" he asked Hitomi again.

"Tai, how come you didn't tell me what happened to Miaka last night?" she asked in the sweetest way she could.

"Oh that, well I didn't think it was important angel." he told Hitomi while hopping over the fence.

"Oh," Hitomi replied as they walked off together.

  
  


After the Merle had left the room Miaka felt adventurous. She wanted to explore the city. She wondered out of the room and looked down the hallway. _Whoa, this place is like mediaeval_, she thought to herself. As she began walk down the hallway she wondered how did she get on Gaea. She then soon got herself lost in the maze of corridors. _Shit, this always happens to me! Why? Why?!?_ She thought looking around to maybe find an exit or something. She walked right into a tall man with long blond hair. Miaka noticed he had a sword. _He must be a knight or something_, she wondered.

"I am so sorry!" Miaka apologized to the man. _Oh God, please don't let him be mad!_ She prayed. He just smiled at her. _Huh? Why is he smiling? Shouldn't he be mad?_ She pondered.

"It's okay young lady." he said. He voice was so heavenly. "Is something the matter?" he asked in concern.

"Um, I'm uh, kinda, lost."she responded blushing madly. He just laughed. _Great, he's laughing at me_, she thought to herself.

"Here, follow me." he said as he gestured for her to follow him. "So who are you?" he asked in the kindest way.

"Um, I'm Miaka Tikochi and you might be?" she asked curiously.

"I am Allen Schezar, Knight of Cali." _He's the Allen that Hitomi fell for? How could she be in love with him? He's got longer hair than any other girl I know!_ She thought to herself.

"Cool," Miaka didn't know what else to say. He just gave her a strange look.

"Are you cold?" he asked. 

"No, why do you ask?" Miaka asked politely.

"You just said cool so I thought you were cold or something." he explained.

"Oh, it's just a word me and my friends use." Miaka told him.

"So where are you from then?" he asked.

"Well, um, shit, what do you guys call it here? Oh, I think I remember! The Mystic Planet, no that's not it . . . . . . oh I remember now! The Mystic Moon." she said cheerfully.

"You're from the Mystic Moon?!?" he exclaimed.

"Ya, is there something wrong with that?" She demanded.

"No, but if you're from there, how do you know about Gaea and how did you get here?" Allen was both shocked and amazed that someone from the Mystic Moon was here on Gaea.

"Well my friend Hitomi told me all about Gaea and I'm not sure how I got here." she replied smiling as usual. Allen showed Miaka to one of the castle's many court yards. Then Miaka asked if he would show her around the city. Allen was more than happy to, he nothing better to do.

  
  


Van sat alone in his large bath tub relaxing and trying not to think about what happened the pervious night. He wished it never happened. _I knew going there was a bad thing. Why did I listen to Merle. I should have just stayed then that way I wouldn't have this pain in my heart and I that girl wouldn't be here either. What is her name any ways? She never told me._ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps coming from the door. He sat up and looked around. It was just Merle. Van gave her a cold look.

"Lord Van! Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Here." he answered coldly.

"Lord Van, what's the matter?" she asked him sitting down on the cold marble floor.

"She doesn't love me . . ." he answered hesitantly.

"Who Lord Van?" Merle asked.

"You know very well who Merle!" Van yelled at the young cat girl. She stood up and headed for the door. "Wait Merle, I'm sorry." he said as he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower body. 

"Ya you better be." she snarled. She then remembered about that Miaka girl. "Hey Lord Van." she began. He turned to her.

"Yes Merle, what is it?" he asked drying himself off.

"Who was that girl that I found in your room this morning?" she asked curiously.

"Oh her, I met her on the Mystic Moon." he answered now putting on his pants.

"So you just thought you should bring her here?" Merle was confused.

"No, I didn't plan on bringing her here. I found her unconscious and bleeding from her head. All I did was pick her up then that pillar of light took us here." he stated as he walked into his room with Merle following not too far behind.

"So do you even know anything about her?" Merle questioned the half naked king.

"All I know is that she know's Hitomi and that's it." he said as he dug through his dresser drawers looking for a shirt.

"That's just like you Lord Van. Well she use to be Hitomi's friend until they got into an argument and her name is Miaka." she informed him as she sat down on his large bed.

  
  


"Wow, all these rings are so cool!" Miaka exclaimed as she looked at all the different jewellery. Allen just laughed. He hadn't seen someone go so crazy about rings except for all those stuck up princesses, queens, and women of high order.

"Would you like me to buy you one?" he asked Miaka. When she realized what he had just offered, she couldn't refuse.

"Sure, thank you so much. You know I probably wont be able to repay you." she told him still looking at the rings.

"It's ok, you wont have to repay me." he told her. "So which one do you want?" he asked.

"Um, oh my god, this is so hard! They're all so beautiful." Miaka remarked. She looked at every ring carefully. She wanted to pick one that wasn't too expensive or cheap. One caught her eye. She had to have it. It a silver dragon that wrapped around the finger and in between where the head of the dragon and it's tail pass each other was a dark blue sapphire which was the same colour as Miaka's eyes. She picked up the ring and tried it on. Lucky for her it fit perfectly.

"I'll have this one! It's just so beautiful!" she exclaimed. Allen smiled and paid the man for the ring. "Thank you so much Allen. Now this will make 100!" she said cheerfully. Allen was confused.

"What do you mean it will make 100?" he asked. Miaka laughed.

"I have a collection of rings. I had 99, but now I have 100. I've been collecting since I was 5 years old." she explained to him. They then headed back to the castle for lunch.

  
  


Back at the castle the servants began to prepare the dinning hall for lunch as Merle and Van searched the castle for Allen and Miaka. after searching for a half an hour, Merle and Van went to the dinning hall where the found Allen and Miaka sitting at the table waiting for them to show up. When lunch was served Miaka just looked at the table. There were so many different forks, spoons, and knives. She didn't have a clue on which one she was to use. She looked around the room. Merle was half way done eating as was Allen and Van. She was so hungry but she didn't want to make a fool of herself by using the wrong fork or knife. Van looked up from his plate and saw that Miaka hadn't touched her food at all.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked her. She was hesitant one answering.

"I am hungry but, I uh, don't know which um, fork I'm supposed to use." she admitted. Merle was the first to laugh silently, then Allen and Van joined the laughter. Miaka just blushed. _Why is that everyone must laugh at me when I admit to something? Like even on earth whenever I admitted to not knowing something or knowing how to do something, every would then laugh at me. Why? _She wondered. Allen showed her which forks or knives to use because her was sitting closest to her.

  
  


After lunch the four of them went outside to one of the court yards. Van practised his sword skills with Allen. Merle tired to catch some fish out of a pond and Miaka layed under a tree glazing up at the sky. _Hm, will I ever get home? Or do I even want to go home? Or is this just some dream? Ugh! All this thinking is hurting my head! _Miaka thought.

  
  


Merle gave up on trying to catch the fish. She wasn't willing to get her short amber dress soaked for the tenth time in the last three days. She walked over to Miaka and sat down beside her.

  
  


Allen was getting tired of constantly beating Van in their little sword fights. Van hated losing especially to Allen. No matter how many time they fight each other, Allen always came out the victor.

"Van I think that'll be enough for today." Allen said as he put his sword in to it's sheath and sat down on a bench. Van, of course, was angry that he had lost again to Allen. Van removed his pant's belt and his sweaty forest green tunic and placed them on the ground. 

  
  


As Miaka looked around and she saw Van with his shirt off. _Whoa! He is HOT!_ She thought to herself. She had never seen any other guy her age that looked so sexy to her. Merle noticed the expression on Miaka's face. She just laughed at the sight. Merle had gotten use to girls looking at her king that way. Before she would threaten to use any girl who looked at Van in the way as a scratching post. Van would laugh at her for being over protective but he never told her that she was or she would surely use him for a scratching post.

  
  


"You think he looks hot don't you?" Merle asked cunningly. Miaka nodded.

"Oh ya, he looks so hot." she whispered back to Merle.

"You're not the only one. Pretty much most girls your age on Gaea want Van. Even some that are younger." Merle stated. The two young girls giggled. Miaka's giggling came to an end. She actually missed Earth. She missed her conversations about guys with her friends and teasing all the guys at school. She also missed her best friend Taiki. He and Miaka had been friends since they were toddlers. They did date for a while but they decided to be just friends when she had to move to Tokyo but she's always looked at him as a boyfriend. Now they were even further away from each other. Miaka could have cried right then and there but she held back the tears.

  
  


"Hey Miaka, what the matter?" Merle asked concerned. Miaka stood up and told her it was nothing and walked away.

"Where's she going Merle?" Van asked curiously. Merle stood up and followed her. Miaka felt like she could crawl into some hole and just cry her eye's out. She never thought that in her entire life she would want to actually be on Earth. All her life she had hoped for something like this. Something to take her away from the stress of being a teenager. She ran through the maze of corridors not even thinking of where she was going. She finally gave up when she reached the room she woke up in. She didn't even know if it was a guest room or someone's room. She collapsed on the bed and let it all out. _Why am I getting all worked up over this? I've only been here a day! ONE FUCKING DAY! _She thought. Then she had remembered that if she was on Earth, it would have been exactly one year since she broke up with Taiki. _Am I so upset about that?_ She wondered. She layed sprawled across the bed thinking.

  
  


Merle walked up to Van's semi-opened bedroom door gasping for air. _She can run pretty fucking fast!_ She thought._ I wonder what's wrong with her?_ She walked over to Van's bed and sat down beside Miaka.

"Hey, what's wrong Miaka?" she asked cheerfully. Miaka had blocked out every noise. All she could hear were her thoughts. Merle, as mature as she had become still got annoyed easily. One of her biggest peeves was when she was ignored. She began to poke at Miaka's head to get her attention. "Miaka! What the FUCK IS WRONG?!?!"she yelled.

"You wouldn't understand Merle." she sighed. Merle was pissed off. She hated when anyone said things like that.

"And why do you say that?!? Maybe I might just understand!" she snarled.

"Have you ever been truly in love with someone?" she asked sitting up and drying her tears.

"Well, sort of." she answered quietly. _I guess I'll just tell her any ways_.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you any ways. You see, I was in love with this guy Taiki, we were going steady for about three years, until I had to move to Tokyo. We decided to just be friends but I haven't heard from him since then." she told the intrigued cat girl. She could feel the tears form in her eyes but held them back. She never liked to cry in front of others. She always felt like it made her seem weak and vulnerable.

"He hasn't contacted you in a year?!? Some friend he is!" Merle said with disgust.

"We've been friends since we were toddlers-" Miaka began

"So what! If he was really your friend he would at least send you a letter!" Merle shouted. _Maybe she's right, maybe we aren't such great friends. Like I've called him and he's never home or is too busy to talk to me_. Miaka thought to herself. A smile appeared on Miaka's face. Merle smiled with satisfaction, she had once again cheered someone up. She usually only liked to cheer her Van up but recently she had found herself having fun cheering up other people as well.

  
  


Celena sat alone in the library in the Asturian Castle. She stayed with Millerna and Dryden when her brother was not able to watch her. Millerna didn't mind. She enjoyed having another female around other than her elder sister Eries. Celena loved to read. She would often read non-stop. Dryden and Millerna had to almost literally drag her out of the library at times. The book she was reading at the time was a book about a great war that destroyed everything. Now Celena usually stayed away from those types of books because she found them to be frightening. But for some reason, she felt drawn into reading it. She was getting excited at all the fighting and killing but she did not know why. Suddenly her head began to throb with unbelievable pain. She dropped the book and held her head in her hands. Her body trembled with fear. _What's happening to me? _She wondered as the pain got much worse and unbearable. She screamed out in pain. Would it ever end? She asked herself.

  
  


Meanwhile Millerna and Dryden were practising their ballroom dancing in the banquet hall. Dryden needed a lot of practise in Millerna's opinion when they first danced together. As they were practising, they head a woman's scream coming from the library. Dryden had almost dropped Millerna as he dipped her when he heard the cry. The both hurried down the hall to the library where they saw Celena on her knees holding her head with her hands and screaming out in pain. Millerna walked over to the distressed young woman and knelt down beside her. She placed her hand on her shoulder and opened her mouth to speak but then Celena fell silent.

"Celena, are you okay?" she asked very concerned. Celena said and did nothing. She just sat there starring at the book on the floor.

"Celena? What's wrong?" Millerna asked again. Celena got a devilish grin on her face and she jab her fist powerfully into Millerna's abdomen. Millerna fell backwards and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Dryden rushed over to his injured wife. Celena stood up. Dryden looked back at Celena but she didn't seem like Celena anymore. She shoulders become more broad, she lost her curved middle and her hair changed from long to short and it also changed from a blond to silver.

"Celena?" Dryden said stunned at what he had just witnessed.

"Celena?" the voice came from Celena but in was not her voice, but the voice of a man. One name came to mind when both Millerna and Dryden heard that devilish voice, Dilandau.

  
  


A/N: OH Cliffhanger!!!!HAHAHA!!!! Sorry, I just got a little carried away! Any ways, I've started to write TWO more fan fics! And YES! I know I'm already writting THREE but I got these really good ideas!!! You wont see them for a while though, I haven't got them on my computer yet. Please R&R!! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3:Sparks of Love

Chapter 3: Sparks of Love

  
  


A/N: Ok I forgot to tell yas this in the last chapter but Celena doesn't like to where dresses, only on special occasions so when she changed into Dilandau, she was wearing a pair of baggy beige pants, a baggy long sleeved shirt made of silk and a midnight blue vest. 

  
  


"What am I doing here?!" he asked in anger. He ran out of the library not knowing where he was going. He ran to the outside of the castle searching for a way out. Dryden ran after that 'psycho' before he did any harm to anyone else. He finally found him standing in a court yard looking very confused. Dilandau was then surrounded by that bright pillar of light and disappeared.

  
  


~¤~¤~¤~Earth~¤~¤~¤~

  
  


Yukari knocked softly three times on a door. A young middle aged woman answered.

"Oh, hi Yukari. What is it that you want?" she asked soft voice.

"Oh Mrs. Tikochi, I was wondering if Miaka was home. She wasn't at school today and I have all her home work here." Yukari replied holding Miaka's text books. Mrs. Tikochi took them from Yukari and told that Miaka was missing. The police have no clues as to where she is or if she's even alive. Tears began to roll down her face.

"I'm sorry Yukari." she said trying to stop herself from crying even more. Yukari walked home alone. Oh Miaka, where the hell are you? She thought to herself gazing up at the dark starry sky.

  
  


~¤~¤~¤~Somewhere on Gaea~¤~¤~¤~

a beam of light landed in a deserted war land. Hm, good, I'm still on Gaea. He thought to himself. He looked around and began to walk towards a large deserted city. When he arrived at this city, he had a large grin across his face.

"It's good to be home." He said in a cunning voice. He headed to a vast building in the centre of the city. Once inside he wondered through it till he came across a enormous room in the basement. He walked in and looked around. He walked over to a immense machine. He punched in a bunch of codes which activated this machine. One by one, a bunch of boys his age, wearing blue and black armour appeared before him, fifteen in total. Many other beings appeared in the rest of this large building. The city came back to life.

"What are your orders Dilandau-sama?" one of the fifteen boys in armour asked bowing to the boys who brought them back to life.

  
  
  
  


~¤~¤~¤~A few Weeks later in Ziabach~¤~¤~¤~

"Dilandau-sama, there is word that a woman from the Mystic Moon is on Gaea in Fanelia." one of his soldiers informed. The first thing that came to mind for Dilandau was that bitch who caused Ziabach so much trouble three years ago.

"Have her eliminated." he ordered.

"El-eliminated? Are you sure that's a good idea Dilandau-sama?" Dilandau glared at him with is blood red eyes.

"Just do it!" he yelled. 

"How should we, um eliminate her?" he asked terrified.

"I don't know! Just kill her some how like by poisoning her!"With that said, the soldier scurried out of the room.

  
  
  
  


"So Miaka, what's life like on the Mystic Moon?" Merle eagerly asked as the two young girls sun bathed in Merle's favourite courtyard.

"Well one thing, the political system is different." she stated.

"How so?" Merle asked sitting up right. Miaka, too, sat up.

"Well, only a few countries on the Mystic Moon are fun by royalty. Most countries elect their leaders." Merle's eyes widened.

"You got to be kidding! You mean that the people choose who is gonna be their leader?! Man, you Mystic Moon people have strange customs." Miaka could only laugh at Merle's remark. 

  
  


"Um excuse me miladies but dinner will be severed in a few moments." a servant said interrupting Miaka's laughter.

"Thank you." Merle and Miaka said in union. They looked at each other and just laughed. They entered the large dinning room. Merle took her seat to the right of Van who sat at the head of the table. Miaka sat beside Merle. After dinner, Miaka went to stand up but felt light headed.

"Miaka, do u feel ok?" Van asked concerned.

"Not really," she answered putting her right hand to her forehead and her left arm around her abdomen. Her legs began to feel weak. Before she hit the marble floor, Van caught her. He placed his hand on her forehead. She had a high fever and her skin began to turn pale. He carried her to her room and ordered for a healer to come. The healer inspected her and gave her a dose of an antidote. He told the king that her food must have been poisoned and that she would be in bed for at least two days, seven at the most.

"Who would do such a horrible thing!" Merle yelled in anger. Van sat by Miaka's side on the bed the whole night. Early the following morning Merle saw Van fast asleep beside Miaka. she went and pulled the covers over Van and left. Van awoke with a start at about noon when Merle walked in with a tray of food.

"Thank you Merle. He told the young cat girl who skipped out of the room. The entire afternoon she spied on her king. Allen walked up behind her tapped her on the shoulder. Merle whirled herself around startled.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Merle are you spying on them?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't you think it's such a beautiful day?"she asked avoiding the question. He laughed at her attempts to change the conversation. She finally confessed that she was spying.

"But why Merle?" Allen asked still grinning. Merle was hesitant to answer. "Merle?" he asked again.

"Ok, well, it's just that I've never seen Van-sama so worried about a girl in his life. He's even more worried about her than he was when Hitomi almost died that one time in Fried." she admitted. Allen then joined in on Merle's little spying game. 

  
  


Two days had passed since Miaka had fallen ill. It was early on the third day when she awoke. She could feel an arm or a man wrapped around her slender waist. When she opened her eyes she looked behind her and saw Van laying there. She blushed madly and fell back to sleep. The next time she awoke she was face to face with Van. Oh he is just so kissable right now. He looks just like a little boy, so cute and innocent. Miaka tried to slip out of bed, but Van had a firm grip on her. Hm, I guess I'll just have to wait till he wakes up to get out of bed. 

  
  


Van began to stir and Miaka quickly shut her eyes. He knew she was awake so he let go of his grip on her and quietly left the room. He opened the door to see a sleeping Merle and Allen sitting against the wall. He just smiled and walked by. Merle awoke from the sound of the door opening and closing again. She opened one eye and saw Miaka standing there starring at the two. Merle yawned and elbowed Allen in the side to wake him up. Merle stood up "Well it's about time you've waken up! It's been THREE DAYS!" Merle yelled. Miaka's eyes widened.

"Three days?" she repeated.

"Ya! You had us all worried! Especially Van-sama!" Merle yelled trying to sound a little sincere.

"Van was worried about me?" she asked.

"Ya! He hasn't left your room since today." Miaka began to blush.

"Allen, leave." Merle ordered.

"And why should I?" he asked arrogantly.

"We need to talk about girly things like our moon blood-"

"okay, I'm leaving now" Allen huffed as he walked away. Miaka laughed.

"So, Merle what is it?" Miaka asked. Merle walked into Miaka's room and shut the door. She walked over to the balcony french doors and opened the curtains covering them. She gestured for Miaka to sit down on the bed beside her.

"So, what is it?" she asked again.

"I've noticed this lately but, Van-sama really cares about you in 'that' way, if ya know what I mean." Merle said in a serious way. Wow, he-he likes me! Whoa, wait Miaka, you can't! He's you're ex-friend's ex-love! It just wouldn't be right! But then again, I probably will never be going home and Van is such a sweet and gentle guy.

"He-he does?" Miaka stuttered blushing and Merle just smiled. 

"Oh and tomorrow night is the annual Fanelian ball so we have to go out and buy you a dress to wear!" Merle said with such enthusiasm. A knock sounded from the door.

"It's open!" Merle yelled. Allen walked in. "Oh, it's you." Merle said coldly.

"What did I do Merle?" Allen said with a sigh.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that Miaka's up and about and that tomorrow is the ball!" Allen and Miaka didn't understand Merle sometimes.

"Well I've come to inform you two young ladies that Van has ord-asked me to take to take you down to the markets to buy new dresses for the ball." 

"Allen, we all know he didn't ask you to, he ordered you to." Merle said with a laugh.

"Well, let's get going already." Allen sighed. With that said, Merle and Miaka went with the elegant knight. 

  
  


At the markets, Merle insisted they go to every clothing shop. To Allen, it was a slow and painful torture. Merle's dress was an amber coloured v neck dress with long, loose sleeves and was made of silk. Miaka's was a sapphire blue coloured low square cut neck dress with tight sleeves with bell openings just before her wrists. 

"Now for accessaries!" Merle cried with enthusiasm. Merle bought a pair of semi-high ruby red shoes and a matching choker. Miaka bought a pair of midnight blue high heels and a matching choker as well. 

  
  
  
  


Dilandau sat on his throne awaiting for his soldier to return with the news of the death of that girl. The soldier walked into the room and bowed down in front of him.

"I am sorry Dilandau-sama but the girl is not dead." he reported frightened.

"WHAT?!?!" he roared. Dilandau walked over the soldier on the ground and grabbed him by the neck and thrusted his fist into the young soldier's face, probably breaking his nose. 

  
  
  
  


The following day, royals from all over Gaea were arriving at the Fanelian castle. Miaka had never felt more nervous in her life.

"Merle, be honest, do I look okay in this dress?" she nervously asked Merle. Merle giggled at the question.

"You look fine except for your hair." she said pointing to Miaka's hair which was up in a pony tail.

"What about my hair!" she snapped.

"You can't wear it like that. Here, let me try something okay." Merle said as she began to take Miaka's hair out of the high pony tail. She combed it so it was straight. Man, she's got long hair. "There, much better." 

"But it'll get in my way all the time." Miaka complained.

"Who cares! Just as long as it looks good!" Merle yelled. "Now, come on, I have to introduce you to some of the royals." Merle said as she gestured for Miaka to follow. The entered the large ball room. Miaka looked at all the people in awe. She'd never seen such a sight except for may be in history text books. Merle introduced Miaka to King Dryden and Queen Millerna. Miaka didn't really pay much attention to the conversation.

"So Merle, where's Miaka from?" Millerna asked watching Miaka's facial expressions.

"Well, um, she's from, uh-"

"Merle?" Dryden asked.

"She's from the Mystic Moon." Merle whispered.

"She's from there? How did she get here?" Millerna asked.

"Well, Van-sama went there to see Hitomi but she moved on and from what Van-sama had said, he found Miaka laying unconscious on the ground. All he did was pick her up and then that pillar of light took him and her away." Merle said quietly. After all the socializing, the dancing began. Van approached Miaka. he was wearing beige pants and a white dress shirt with a red vest.

"Uh, Miaka, would you like to have this dance?" he asked. Miaka could almost see him blushing, but then again, so was she.

"Sure," she answered smiling in her gentle way. Merle just admired how adorable they looked together. They would make the perfect couple, she thought to herself. 

Wow, he's a good dancer. He's almost the perfect guy! Miaka thought to herself while she was dancing with Van. She felt like she was dancing on air with him.

  
  


Merle was dancing with Allen. She didn't have much of a choice. It was either him or nothing. "Hey Allen, I need your help." Merle whispered under her breath.

"For what Merle?" He asked. She paused for a moment.

"I want to get Van and Miaka together."

"Merle, I'm not sure if Van wants to get into a relationship like that right now." Merle had an aggravated look on her face.

"Allen, he's already got himself into one. He just needs a little push here and there. Oh and if you don't help me, I need a new scratching post." Merle whispered angrily to Allen. She dug her claws into his shoulder.

"Okay Merle, I'll help you if you get your claws out of my shoulder." Merle retracted her claws and smiled with delight.

  
  


After hours of endless dancing with royals she had just met and with Van, Miaka walked out on to the balcony alone to get some fresh air. Merle and Allen saw Miaka just standing there all alone.

"Okay Allen, how can we get them together now?" Merle asked trying to keep an eye on Miaka. 

"You go and get Van to go on the balcony. I'll make sure she doesn't leave and no one else go on it okay." Allen told the restless cat girl.

"But how will I get him to go on?" Merle questioned Allen.

"Just find away, and quickly." He answered. Merle searched frantically for Van.

"Oh Van-sama, you look overheated. I think you could use some fresh air." Merle said as she rested her arm on his shoulder.

"I do feel a little hot I guess." he began to walk to another balcony but Merle stopped him by grabbing his vest.

"Van-sama, that one looks really full, why don't you go on the one on the other side of the room. I think that one's empty." Van gave Merle an awkward look but did it any ways. Once Van was on the balcony Allen shut the curtains.

  
  


Miaka leaned against the railing starring up at the Earth and Moon, wondering if she would ever return or if she even wanted to go back.

What is this feeling I have around her? Van asked himself mentally as he starred at Miaka from the door. There's just something about her that I can't explain . . . He walked over to Miaka and sat down on the railing.

"Oh, hi Van," Miaka said blushing. Why do I feel so calm when I'm with him? He gives me a feeling of relief, but why? Oh my God, I know why, I'm, I'm in love with him! I remember I got this feeling when I was dating Taiki. 

"It's a beautiful night don't you think?" Van said breaking the awkward silence.

"Ya, it's really beautiful. On Earth we hardly have night's like this." Miaka remarked gazing up at the starry sky.

She's so beautiful, even more lovely than a Goddess. Van's deep brown eyes met with Miaka's sapphire blue eyes. In the background the orchestra could be heard playing yet again another 'slow' song. Miaka offered to teach Van how they 'slow' danced on Earth. Van was amazed at how close couples would get. Allen and Merle watched from behind the curtains. At the end of the song Van placed a kiss on Miaka's soft lips. Miaka then gave Van a kiss in returned.

"Awe, look at them Allen, don't they look just so adorable!" Merle whispered.

"I think we should leave them alone Merle."

"Ya, I think you're right Allen." Merle and Allen went off and mingled with the other royals.

  
  


After hours of mingling and chatting with the other royals, Merle and Allen thought that it would be a good idea to check on Van and Miaka. To their surprise, they were gone. They were no where to be found in the ball room or on any of the balconies. Merle and Allen split up and searched the castle. They met up with each other at the entrance to the ball room.

"Well, they're not in the east wing or south wing." Merle said panting for air.

"They're not in the west or north wing either." Allen said taking in a deep breath. Merle then realized something, they never checked the living quarters.

"We should check their rooms!" Merle exclaimed almost literally dragging Allen. They first checked Miaka's bed room but no one was there. The bed was still made and Miaka's stuff was put away. Merle knew they had to be in Van's room. Merle slowly opened the door and peered in. She then quickly shut the door.

"Merle are they in there?" Allen asked the young cat girl.

"Oh ya, they're in there alright." Merle said getting ready to leave.

"What are they doing?"

"Sleeping. Together. Very close. And very naked." Merle stammered.

"What?!? they just realized their feelings for each other tonight and they already did that!?!" Allen shouted. Merle hushed him and ordered him to go with her back to the ball room.

  
  


A/N: Yay!!! I got chapter 3 done!!!! I seriously had a LOT of trouble trying to write some of the scenes in this one! I wasn't sure how to get Van and Miaka to fall in love with each other! And there wont be anything between Merle and Allen. They're JUST friends and that's how it gonna be!! And I'm also writing another fan fic!!!! Yes I know!!! But I just can't help it!!! I'm like addicted to writing fan fics!! Thanx for all the reviews you guys!! Please R&R!!! Oh and if ya have any ideas for my ficlater on, just email me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com .Thanx a bunch!


	4. Chapter 4:In The Arms of a Lover

A/N: there is fluff everywhere, well almost everywhere in this chapter. I don't know what drew me to write this fluff but oh well. Oh and I realized that me writing this fic is ironic because I don't like reading these kind of fics but yet I'm writing one. Oh the irony!

  
  


Chapter 4:In the Arms of a Lover

  
  


Oh I had such a wonderful dream last night! Miaka thought as she began to stir. She opened her eyes and felt a little odd. She sat up and looked around. She noticed that she wasn't in her bed. She then felt a bit of a breeze swipe across her back. That's when she noticed she was completely naked. Oh my God!!! Please tell me I'm not in Allen's room or anyone I don't know's room!! Please!!! she begged as she tried to get herself dressed in a rush. As she was dressing herself she recognized some of the things in the room. Oh my God, this is Van's room . . . holy shit . . . ok, I'll just sneak out of the room quickly and into mine, hopefully no one else is awake. Hopefully. When she opened the door to her surprise Merle was standing there giving her 'that' sort of look.

"I know what you and Van-sama were doing last night." she said with a grin.

"You do?" Merle nodded.

"Yep, but don't worry, no one's gonna think less of you. And I must say, from how energetic Van-sama is acting this morning, you two must have a really good time last night." Miaka blushed a bright red a went to her room with Merle to change.

  
  
  
  


"Van, you seem to be very lively today." Allen remarked as he and Van practised their sword fighting with each other.

"Oh Allen, I had the most wonderful night last night." Van said as he knocked Allen's sword out of his hand.

"What were you doing last night?" Allen asked stunned by Van's brilliant move even though he already knew what he did.

"Oh, she is like, no, is a Goddess. Allen, I think I am truly in love."

"Van, how can you be so sure?" Allen asked in disbelief.

"I just get this amazing feeling around her, like nothing else in the world matters just as long as I can be with her." he said as he laid on the soft grass and relaxed.

"What is her name then Van? Or is it just her?" Allen asked sarcastically.

"It deserves to be Aphrodite or Venus, but it is for now Miaka."

"M-Miaka? But Van, you hardly know her. She's only been here for a week-"

"Yes Allen I know, but in that week, I realized how wonderful she is." Van interrupted.

  
  


As Miaka entered her room she noticed a letter on her vanity. She walked over and looked at it. She opened it and it read:

  
  


Dear Miaka,

You are the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life. I knew from the first I met you, there was something magical about you. I love you Miaka, I love everything about you. I never want to leave your side. You're the best thing to happen to me in all my life. Meet me in the Crystal courtyard tonight at midnight.

  
  


Your's truly,

Van Slanzar de Fanel

  
  


"What does it say Miaka?" Merle asked Miaka who was blushing madly. "Miaka?"

"Oh, nothing important. Oh would you look at them time! It must be noon already and I haven't ate yet today so let's go get some lunch Merle." Miaka said changing the subject. Merle gave her a strange look but Merle knew she would find out eventually, she always did.

  
  


Midnight finally came around, and Miaka went to the Crystal courtyard as the letter had informed her to do so. She went and sat down on a bench while she waited for him. As Van entered the courtyard, he was struck by her beauty. She was wearing a midnight blue silk night gown with a matching coat and her ebony hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back.

Miaka looked around the courtyard looking for Van. She spotted him. He was wearing a pair of black breeches, a pair of brown boots and was completely shirtless She couldn't stop herself from blushing the way she did. I can't believe Hitomi dumped this guy for that stupid, pig headed, foot ball jock Tai.

"I suppose you probably want to see them." Van said as he approached her.

"See what?" she asked quiet confused.

"Did Hitomi ever tell you about the time when me, her and Merle were at the Dragons' graveyard and she had was falling off a cliff?" he asked as he sat down next to Miaka.

"Oh ya, she said that you flew down in the Escaflowne and saved her."

"That's what she told you? Well, it's partly the truth, I did save her but not using the Escaflowne." he said as he stood up. "I actually flew to her and caught her."

"How?" Miaka asked confused. Van squinted his eyes and let out a sigh of relief as two snow white wings burst out of his back. Miaka was stunned at what she had just witnessed.

"Wow," she breathed. Van looked at her, he knew exactly what she was going to ask him.

"I have these because I am a descendent of Atlantis." Miaka nodded, she remembered Hitomi telling her about how the people of Atlantis had wings on their backs.

"Well, would you like to go for a midnight fly?" he asked smiling softly at Miaka and holding his hand towards her. She stood up and grabbed it. He held her close as he picked her up in both arms and began to fly. They flew around the country for a few hours. Then Van landed on the side of a cliff where they both watched the sun rise together. Van had his arm wrapped around her small waist and she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

  
  


Merle knocked on Van's bedroom door. She waited for a few minutes and no one answered. Merle walked in and saw his bed hadn't been touched and Van was no where to be found in the room. She began to panic. She ran out the room and into Miaka's but she was gone as well. She found the note that Miaka found in her room the previous day. She picked it up and read it. Wow, I never knew Van-sama felt that way about her, Merle thought as she put the letter back down. Her panicking ceased and continued with her morning activities.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yukari walked up to the temple near her school to pray that Miaka would return. She had been missing for a week now. When she reached the top of the stairs to the temple she saw Hitomi standing there.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Yukari asked. Hitomi turned around slowly.

"I-I was trying to, um-"

"Bring Miaka back?" Yukari interrupted. Hitomi nodded. She felt guilty about all this. She felt as if it was her fault that Miaka disappeared. She was also worried about her too.

"Hitomi, you look really worried, tell me what's the matter." Yukari said as she walked over to Hitomi and sat down on the temple steps.

"I'm afraid that if she did go to Gaea, where on Gaea did she go? Like did she end up in the middle of a war like I did? I'm afraid she'll get herself hurt." Yukari placed her hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"She'll be okay Hitomi, we both know she can take care of herself." Yukari reassured her.

  
  
  
  


"Dilandau-sama, we have successfully taken over the countries Pilo, Looma, Hilro, and Envel as you have commanded. What are you next orders?" a soldier about his age with short blond hair asked bowing down in front of Dilandau who sat on his throne.

"I want you to increase the number of soldiers and take over the countries Azur, Immet, Illot, Frapt, and Rangaint." her commanded. The soldier stood up and left. Soon, soon I'll be the ruler of Gaea. Once that's accomplished, he gazed up at the night sky, I'll takeover the Mystic Moon.

  
  
  
  


As the days past, Van and Miaka's relationship grew stronger and more noticeable. By the following week, all the neighbouring countries to Fanelia knew of the their love affair. Miaka definitely did not want to leave. She was in love and she only had half a school year left so she didn't really matter. Although she knew she would miss her friends and family, she didn't want to let go of Gaea. She loved everything about Gaea and Van.

  
  


"You know, I haven't seen Van-sama so happy in his life." Merle said to Allen as they watched Miaka and Van have a picnic in the Crystal courtyard.

"Nor have I," he responded coldly.

"Allen, are you jealous of Van-sama?" Merle teased.

"I am not jealous of Van." he snapped.

"Whoa Allen, calm down! No need to get all pissy." Merle said as she backed away slightly.

"Pissy?" he asked confused at the term she had used.

"Oh, Miaka told me it. She said it was a word they used on the Mystic moon for someone who was getting angry." she explained. She noticed the confused look on his face. "I really don't understand their language either."

"What I don't understand is how Van got over Hitomi so quickly." Merle gave him a bitter look. "Well it's just that it took Van what, about two months to figure out he loved Hitomi and now he's only known Miaka for about two, three weeks and he's already in love with her-"

"But Van-sama was only fifteen then! He's eighteen now so he's more mature!" Merle snarled. Allen backed away from Merle. She had her claws extended and was ready to attack.

"Okay Merle, you have a point. He was young then." she smiled with triumph.

"Very good, now you're seeing the picture. Any ways, I like her more than Hitomi." Allen gave her an awkward look. "She seems more normal and she looks more like a girl than Hitomi."

  
  


"Do you ever want to go back?" Van asked breaking the long silence.

"Go back where?" Miaka asked as she laid on her side to face Van.

"The Mystic Moon." he said starring up at it.

"Not really, I like it here. It's so peacefully and I'm actually happy to get from all the modern technology. I guess I just got sick of it." van felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. He had finally found someone who loved him and would never leave him, ever.

  
  


Later in the evening Merle was looking for Van to call him for dinner. She had searched every where. She stumbled across Allen on her search.

"What's the matter Merle?" he asked the exhausted cat girl.

"Please tell me you've seen Van-sama and Miaka." she begged almost falling asleep.

"Sorry Merle but I haven't seen them since this afternoon in the courtyard." he replied stopping her from falling. "Merle, I'll get them, you just go and take a nap or something. I'm sure they're fine. Van can take care of himself." he said in a reassuring manner. Merle nodded and slowly made her way to her room down the hallway. 

  
  


Allen finally found them in the stables with the horses. Van was sitting atop a ivory white coloured horse while Miaka painted a picture on him. As Miaka was putting the finishing touches on she noticed Allen enter the stable.

"Oh, good evening Allen." she greeted. Allen walked over to see her painting.

"You're a very skilled painter." he commented.

"Why thank you. Van, it's finished, you can come and see it now." with that said, Van slowly got off of the hours and hiding all the pain in his legs as he walked over to examine the painting. This better of be worth the pain, he thought to himself. When he saw it he was amazed at how real it looked.

"Wow, it's amazing Miaka."Van commented as he leaned over her shoulder. As Allen was about to leave, he remembered why he had originally came looking for them.

"Oh, Van and Miaka, dinner will be ready shortly." He said and then left.

  
  


After their dinner a messenger handed Van a letter. He broke the seal using a dagger. As he read the letter over, he began to frown.

"What's the matter Van?" Miaka asked in concern.

"My council will be holding a meeting tomorrow." he answered hesitantly and coldly.

"And is there something wrong with that?" Miaka questioned him.

"Yes, they always get on my case about everything. And I know they don't like me."Miaka wrapped her arm around Van's arm and told him everything would be just fine.

  
  
  
  


"Lord Van, you are an eighteen year old king and not married. Most men in you're position are either betrothed or already married." the tall scrawny council member pestered.

"I know, I know!" Van yelled in retaliation. "I just don't feel like getting married right now."

"What about Lady Miaka?" the pudgy council member asked.

"What about her?" he answered in a defensive manner. The pudgy man straightened up in his seat.

"Well, we all think you should marry her." he answered hesitantly. Van was shock at the concept in a good way. He would have never guessed that they would suggest something like that, well considering she was from the Mystic Moon, the cursed place in their words.

"And also Fanelia needs an air." added one of the other council members.

"So, Lord Van, what is you opinion?" the pudgy council member asked fiddling with his fingers. Van thought long and hard about it. His country did need an air, but it would be too soon to ask her for her hand in marriage.

"Well Fanelia does need an air but I've only known her for about two weeks and IF I was to ask her, it wouldn't be till later." the council members were happy that they finally had their king agreeing with them. The meeting was finally over. They weren't as bad as Van was expecting. They hardly tried to jump down his throat on the issue of marriage.

  
  


"So Van-sama, how did it go?" Merle asked him eagerly as he walked out of the meeting hall.

"Surprisingly, they went easy on me today." Merle couldn't believe it either. She could still remember how Van would walk out of those meeting cursing under his breath and telling Merle how much he would love to kill them all. Van then went to his room to rest and Merle went to go and chat with Allen and Miaka.

  
  


Miaka and Allen waited for Van in the library. "So Allen, why does Van have these meetings?" Miaka asked closing a book and adding it to her tower of finished books.

"Well every king, prince, and duke have these meetings with their advisors. They usually try to enforce him to have their children betrothed or try to get him to marry if he is not web." he answered with a yawn.

"Oh hi Merle. Is the meeting over?"Miaka asked yawning.

"Ya and Van said that the council members hardly got on his case." she informed.

"Why would they get on his back" Miaka asked confused.

"Well considering that Van is an eighteen year old king that is not betrothed or married, they always get on case about that. But I guess they didn't make much such a big deal about it this time." Allen knew exactly why this had happened. He knew advisors tended to do this when their king was in a relationship with a woman. They would hope that he would ask her to marry him on his own.

  
  


Later that night Van layed in his bed thinking about the meeting from earlier. Should I marry her? She is the most wonderful thing to happen in my life. But, what if I do marry her and find out I don't really love her? Oh why does love have to be so complicated? He wondered in frustration.

"Van-sama, what are you thinking about?" Merle asked interrupting the peaceful silence.

"Oh nothing in particular, just things." he answered starring up at the ceiling in a daze like state.

"Van-sama, I don't fall for that kind of crap." she began as she went and sat down beside him. "So, what is it really?"

"It's nothing Merle." he growled as he turned his back to her. Merle was getting annoyed with his childish act.

"Van-sama, I need a new scratching post." she said with an evil grin across her face.

"Oh that's good, I'll buy you one tomorrow." her murmured. Merle was more than annoyed now. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?!?" her yelled. He sat up, he didn't feel like fighting with her now.

"Alright Merle, it's just that the council wants me to get married soon. Even though they weren't acting like it at the meeting, I could sense it. And it's quiet obvious who they want me to marry."he admitted.

"Who is it Van-sama?" she asked clueless.

"Miaka." her eyes widened.

"Do they even know where she's from???" Merle yelled astounded.

"Yes and they think that she would make a fitting Queen for Fanelia."

"Oh, I see your problem. You're not sure how much you love Miaka. Like you're not sure if you love her enough to marry her." she concluded cheerfully. He layed back down and nodded.

"Exactly Merle. There's something inside of me saying I should marry her, but there's also something else of me telling me not to." he sighed.

"Well, Van-sama, if you do want to marry her, wait at least a month before you pop the question because now is too soon." she said with a smile as she left the room.

  
  


Two more weeks had pasted. Miaka knew she didn't want to go back to Earth ever again. She liked Gaea too much to let it go and loved Van too much to let him go. He was to only guy that truly loved her for who she was inside and not for how she looked like Taiki. She came to that conclusion because she remembered how he never really liked to talk to her on their dates. All he really liked was being seen in public with her.

  
  


"Good Morning Merle, have you seen Van yet this morning?" Miaka asked as she stretched her arms.

"You know, I was gonna ask you the same thing. I do know that you saw him last night." she said with a smirk. Miaka blushed a bright pink. "You two were so loud too. Don't you have any respect for the rest of the people who live here?" Miaka's bright pink blush changed to a bright red.

"Well I'm sorry for the noise. Now let's go find that untamed man." Miaka incited. Merle cocked her eye brow.

"Untamed? Van-sama is very tame." Miaka giggled at Merle's remark.

"That's what you think. He can be quite wild." she said with a wink. Merle just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to get into 'that' subject. As Merle and Miaka walked down the hallway they ran into Allen.

"Allen, have you seen Van-sama this morning?" Merle asked in her cheerful way.

"No, not at all." he answered quickly and continued walking.

"He know's where Van is." Miaka whispered.

"Hey Allen! Get your ass over here!" Merle yelled. He just kept on walking. Merle, enraged, ran up and grabbed his shoulder and dug her claws into it.

"Allen, where is Van-sama?" she asked trying to hide her anger, but was failing miserably. The longer he took to answered her, the harder she dug her claws into his shoulder.

"Okay Merle, this stays between you and me. Miaka can't know. She'll find out later, but till then she can't know. Van is out at the markets." she released her death like grip from his shoulder. "He's buying Miaka a ring." Merle's eyes widened.

"Van-sama is gonna ask Miaka to" she said pointing at her ring finger. Allen nodded.

"Now, this stay's between me and you. You can't tell Miaka or Van will seriously kill me."

"Oh don't worry, I wont tell." Merle reassured him and walked away.

"So Merle, where is he?" Miaka asked. Shit! Ok, needed to make up a answer, but what? She thought frantically.

"Um Van-sama is out at the markets. Allen said there was some sort of trouble. I'm not sure what but it's best if we stay here." that was close. She thought with a little relief.

  
  
  
  


Van looked over the wide selection of rings. Now I understand why men don't wear these things. He thought to himself. He needed to find the perfect ring for her. He then spotted the 'perfect' ring. It was 24k gold ring and had a quite large, but not to big, 24k diamond. The actual ring was shaped as a dragon. 

  
  


Later that day around dinner Miaka was in her room brushing her hair. A knock sounded from the door. "Come in," she answered. One of the servants walked in and informed her that Van wanted to have a private dinner with her on his bedroom balcony. Miaka went to his room and was seated at a small round table and waited for Van.

  
  


Van paced back and forth in the hallway in front of his room. "Van, are you going in there?" Allen asked wondering if he was going to back out.

"Ya but-"he was cut off by Allen.

"You're afraid of rejection?" Van nodded.

"Van, she wont say no, she has already proved her love to you remember." Van's fear of her saying no faded away. He got up all his courage and walked into his room. He took in a deep breath as he approached the balcony. He took a seat across from Miaka. as dinner went on, Van's fear had completely vanished. He realized how much she loved him and that the odds of her saying no would probably be one in a million. After they finished their desert, Van stood up and walked over to Miaka. he knelt down on one knee. Miaka sensed what he was preparing to do. He took out a small box from his pant's pocket and opened it.

"Miaka, will you marry me?" he asked with all his courage.

  
  


A/N: hehehehe!!! I'm gonna leave you at a cliffhanger! Will she say yes or no?? Please R&R and if u got any ideas for later on in this fic, e mail them to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com Thanx a bunch! :O)


	5. Chapter 5:Love is in the Air

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Love is in the Air

  
  


Miaka looked at the ring and without hesitation she answered "YES!!!" she wrapped her silky arms around Van and tears of joy streamed down her face. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She knew that if she was on Earth, she would have said no and told him to wait till they were older but here on Gaea, people married young unlike on Earth.

  
  


Merle and Allen waited outside Van's bedroom door waiting to find out what Miaka's answer was even though they knew she would probably say yes. They waited and waited. Merle leaned up against the door and tried to listen to what was happening. Merle's eyes widened and she backed away from the door.

"What did you hear?" Allen asked searching her face.

"Something I never want to hear again." she answered him.

"So, what was it?" he was determined to find out.

"A lot of moaning, groaning, giggling, I think you know where I'm going with this." his eyes widened and the two walked away from the door. They knew they weren't coming out till morning.

  
  


Miaka awoke in the arms of Van. She ran her fingers through his raven black unruly hair. She placed a kiss on his forehead and crept out of the bed. When Van awoke he noticed Miaka was missing. He immediately sat up and searched the room. He saw the bathroom door opened so he walked over to see if she was there. There, he saw her stepping into the immense bathing tub. He shut the door and Miaka turned around and saw a very naked Van but she didn't mind, she'd seen him this way numerous times. He went and slipped into the tub with her and kissing her softly on the lips. She returned that kiss and placed a new one of his chin and slowly making her way to his neck. To Van it was slow torture. She loved teasing him and he hated it but she knew he was enjoying it. He decided to turn the tables, he began to tease her by lightly moving the tips of his fingers down her back. Miaka wrapped her arms around Van's neck and locked her lips with his and explored his mouth with her tong, ending the slow torture they put each other through.

  
  


Merle knocked on Van's door for five minutes and no answer so she went in expecting to see him and Miaka in bed together but it was empty. She heard some laughter coming from the bathing room. Being a part cat, her curiosity over came her. She peeked in and saw a very naked Van and a very naked Miaka. She quickly got out of the room before they would discover her spying on them.

  
  


"Merle, were you spying on them again?" Allen asked in a stern tone as Merle closed Van's bedroom door.

"Uh, no." she answered innocently.

"Merle that's bull shit, I know you were spying on them."he said with a smirk.

"Well not really, I was knocking on the door for like ever and no one answered so I went in." she explained. They left and went down to the dinning hall for breakfast.

  
  


Later that day Merle and Miaka sat out on Miaka's balcony discussing the wedding.

"So what time of year do you think we should get married?" Miaka asked as she sat enjoying the warm spring like weather.

"Um Miaka, here on Gaea, couples usually get married within a month of their engagement." Merle pointed out.

"Really, whoa that's so soon." she said astonished.

"So, what kind of centre pieces do you want for the reception?"

  
  


Allen and Van were having their usual sword fight. "Van, I can't believe you two are getting married. You've-"

"Only known each other for a month." Van interrupted. "But I love her more than anything-"

"More than Hitomi?" Allen asked interrupting him. Van frowned at the sound of that name. For the past month he had tried so very hard to forget her and what she had last said to him.

"I THOUGHT I loved her." he said stressing the word thought. "I was fooling myself thinking she really loved me." full of anger, he fought Allen as if he were going to kill him. Merle and Miaka walked into the courtyard to see the two 'men' fighting each other. Miaka never really liked seeing them fight. She feared Allen would harm her Van.

"Ok, I think you two have had enough fighting for today." Miaka said as she walked up to them. They both put their swords back into their sheaths. Allen went to bathe but Van just removed his sweaty dark blue sleeveless tunic. The smell of sweat filled the air.

"Van dear, are you going to bathe today?" Miaka asked holding her breath

"I wasn't planning on it, why?" he replied jokingly.

"Well, if you don't have one, I'm gonna have to kick your ass. So go." she commanded him. Van wasn't going to start up a fight so he went.

"Men, they never want to be clean," Merle sighed.

  
  


The following day Miaka, Merle and even Van discussed the wedding more. They decided to have an outdoor wedding at the palace at the end of the month. With their wedding planner, they decided to have the wedding ceremony and reception in the castle garden. The centre pieces for the tables would be a floral arrangement of red, white and yellow lilies. They discussed many other things such as forms of entertainment. Merle suggested a magician. Miaka thought that it was a wonderful idea as did Van.

  
  


The wedding day drew near quickly. Merle was to be Miaka's maid of honour and Allen was Van's best man. Merle walked down the aisle first and was escorted to her seat by Allen who was wearing his knight uniform. When Miaka heard the orchestra begin to play the wedding march, she began to walk down the aisle. Everyone looked on in awe as they saw her wedding dress. Van was left speechless when he saw her. She looked more beautiful than a Goddess in his eyes. I must be the luckiest man in all of Gaea, he thought as he watched her carefully walk down the aisle.

  
  


The front panel of the gown bodice was made from aqua blue crushed velvet, with a special colorful design of an off white embroidery with lavish pearl and glass beadwork. The side panels were of ice blue velvet, with the same lavish embroidery and beadwork as along the front. The back panel, which was laced up in a corset fashion, was made out of aqua crushed velvet and was also lavishly beaded in a different but complimentary pattern. The beadwork on the back panel was done with pearl, some blue crystals and a touch of tiny gold beads. The top of it was finished by a delicately beaded scalloped ending, which emphasizes the sweetness of the gown. Along the bottom V of the bodice was a soft, peach, satin silk sash with the recurrent theme of baroque embroidery and lavish pearl design.

Flattering horizontal lines separated the aqua blue panel from the ice blue and were drawn by a scalloped lace trimming and beaded with pearls. A more delicate lace trimming with stunning blue crystal beads separated the blue panels from the peach sash. The neckline was made from three layers of gold embroidered, lace trimming; it was entirely covered in blue crystal beads of varied shapes and shades. It had a line of tiny gold beads along the edge. A gold brooch with a blue opal in the middle blended in perfectly. The over all effect is like a majestic gold jewelry piece, entirely decked with dazzling blue jewels of varied shades, shapes and sizes.

The front panel of the skirt was made from the same luxurious aqua crushed velvet as the bodice. It was over layed with embroidered and veloured chiffon. The chiffon lace brought back all the colors and sparkle in the gown, being embroidered with peach, gold ice blue, and sparkly white velour.

The rest of the skirt also had the aqua blue, crushed velvet as it's bottom layer, but it had an ice blue, embroidered chiffon generously overlaying it. The two materials together created a soft and flowing two-toned effect with serious depth and shine.

The back of the skirt had a fanciful flap which consisted of the peach satin silk with a layer of ethereal silk georgette overlaying it. Ruffled along the bottom of the peach satin flap was the afore-mentioned beaded baroque style lace. Over the peach flap was a smaller flap of aqua blue, crushed velvet with the same beautifully embroidered and veloured chiffon as on the front of the skirt. Bordering the sides of the top flap, was a continuation of the same horizontal scalloped lace trimming as on the bodice, it too was decorated with pearls.

Bordering the front panel of the skirt were peach satin silk drapings, over layed by the same stunning embroidered chiffon as down the front panel, clasped with the same gold lace trimming as along the neckline. The gold clasps were blue crystal beads and the same brooch as on the neckline but instead with a pearl center. The drapings end with the afore-mentioned unique beaded lace overlaying the peach satin silk.

All along the hem of the skirt was the same unique beaded lace's scalloped ending. The skirt was well supported with a comfortable and practical hoop and petticoat.

The sleeves once again repeat the designs and materials already so apparent bringing the whole gown to it's perfection. They started with alternating aqua blue crushed velvet and peach satin silk, overlayed with the for-mentioned embroidered chiffon. These materials were all generously ruffled together to create a real princess puff. The fitted sleeves were of ice blue velvet with the baroque beaded lace overlaying it. They were laced together with peach satin laces, which tied the scalloped edges together; it gave the sleeves a real fairy tale look. Separating the puff from the fitted sleeve was the same gold scalloped lace as on the queenly neckline. Once again it was decked in tiny blue crystals and decorated with three gold and blue opal brooches per under puff. And finally to end the intricate sleeves, a baroque beaded lace cuff, which commences in a V that is decorated with a delicate lace trimming, with blue crystal beads and a gold with blue opal brooch right in the middle of the hand.

When she reached the alter, Van linked arms with her and they approached the waiting priest. Van wore a pair of white breeches, a white dress shirt, a deep forest green tunic and white leather gloves. Wow, I can't believe I'm getting married! I'm only eighteen! This is so whoa! What would my parents say I wonder? They probably wouldn't care considering he's a king! Miaka thought as she listened to the priest go on reading from some old worn put book. He went on with the vows and Miaka could feel the tears form in her eyes as she repeated the vows the priest read. When Van said his vows to her, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Now I understand why we women always cry at our weddings. She thought with a smile. After some more babbling from the priest, the exchange of rings and the crowning of the new queen, the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

  
  


After the wedding Merle ran up to Miaka. "Wow Miaka, I guess for now I'll have to call you Lady Miaka." Merle said but Miaka just laughed.

"Merle, don't call me that. We're friends and even though I'm now queen of Fanelia, in mine, Van's, and Allen's presence, call me Miaka, not Lady or Queen Miaka, just Miaka."Merle smiled and hugged her friend and new queen. Wow, I'm a queen now. This is so weird. I just hope this isn't some wonderful dream. She thought to herself.

  
  


At the reception Miaka, Van and everyone else who attended their wedding had a wonderful time. Miaka got to know more of the other royals of Gaea much better. After much socializing, Van began to search for his new wife so that he may have the first dance with her.

"Van, what's your hurry?" Dryden asked holding his wife close.

"I'm looking for Miaka, have you seen her?" he answered searching the room with his eyes.

"Oh ya, I last saw her by the fountain with Prince Chid." Millerna answered him as she wrapped her arm around Dryden's waist.

"Thank you Millerna." He said and quickly walked away. Luckily for him she was still there. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to see her new husband, Van. She stood up and walked casually into his warm embrace. "The dancing is going to begin soon." he whispered into her ear. Miaka let go of her tight embrace and walked with Van over to the dance floor in the centre of the garden. Everyone there made a large circle around the newly wedded couple as they danced.

"I think they make the most adorable couple, don't think so Sir Allen?" Merle asked wishing she could be just like Miaka, happily married to her prince charming.

"Yes they do Merle, yes they do." he replied putting his arm around her. What is he doing? Merle asked herself. Does he fancy me or something? She turned to him and gave him a sour look. Allen realized where he had put his arm and slowly, but calmly took his it off of her. Why did I do that? He wondered. I like Merle as a friend, but why did I do that? He then realized he liked Merle more than a friend. He loved her, he loved how adorable she looked when she was angry and how she always somehow ended up getting what she wanted. 

The night went on and everyone had a wonderful time. Merle kept her distance from Allen. She wasn't sure what he would try next on her. Merle wasn't interested in relationships like that just yet.

After dancing for endless hours with Van, Miaka went to go and rest her sore legs. She took a seat on a bench beside Allen near some red rose bushes. "Hey Allen," Miaka said with a small yawn.

"You seem exhausted." he pointed out. Miaka nodded and yawned again.

"I know you fancy Merle Allen." she blurted. Allen stiffened and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Allen, it's so obvious. Like you would have to be blind not to see it."she giggled softly. Allen's cheeks slowly began to turn red with embarrassment.

"I only like her as a friend and nothing more." Miaka rolled her eyes. Oh bull shit Allen, I know you really like her. She thought to herself.

"Believe what you want to Allen." she stood up weakly, and went back to party.

  
  


Miaka awoke the following morning with her fingers entwined with Van's. Carefully she pulled her fingers away and ran them through his raven hair. She loved the feel of his soft untamed hair between her fingers. He was hers, and she was his forever. Forever they would belong to each other. A knock sounded from the door and in walked Merle holding a tray with a breakfast meal for two. Miaka turned her head to see who it was.

"Merle, what are you doing in here?" she asked as she rolled onto her back.

"What does it look like? I'm bring you two breakfast in bed but it seems Van wont be eating." she said placing the tray onto a table at the end of the bed. Miaka sat up and looked at Van.

"Once he gets a good whiff of that food he'll be up and about." Miaka laughed softly as did Merle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Miaka's dress described in this Chapter. It belongs to Rya Shankman, she designed it and if you want to see the dress go to http://www.fairyfashion.de/frame.html . Then click on Wedding Gowns and then scroll down on the left side and click on Cinderella's Gown.

  
  


A/N: Ok there you go. It wasn't exactly easy writing this chapter because I had like no ideas. So if you guys have any ideas for what should happen in the next chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE e-mail them to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com I would really appreciate it! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Thanx


	6. Chapter 6:Misfortunes

A/N: I was very depressed when I wrote this so if you think I'm being cruel to any characters, you now know my reason.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Misfortunes

  
  
  
  


It had been a week since Van and Miaka had gotten married. Everything in their lives were perfect. Van wandered around the palace looking for Miaka. As he finished searching the library he literally bumped into Merle. "Oh Merle sorry, I didn't see you there for a second." he apologized and helped her stand up.

"Ya you better be sorry Van-sama or I'd have to kick your ass till you said sorry." after Van helped her up he slowly and cautiously backed away from her.

"Merle, are you okay?" he asked frightened and concerned. It wasn't in her nature to just get all angry over something like that. She looked away from Van. "Merle? Come on, you can tell if there's something wrong." she bit her lip, there was something wrong but she didn't want to tell him. She trusted him but this was more of a personal thing, something she didn't feel comfortable telling to a guy.

"Um, Van, I can't say. I just wouldn't feel comfortable telling you." she muttered. He didn't exactly understand but he knew he couldn't force her to tell him.

"It's alright Merle, you don't have to tell me. But could you tell me where Miaka is?" she thought for a second.

"Oh, she's in the garden meditating I think is what she said." she sluggishly walked away from him.

"Well thanks Merle!" he yelled to her.

"No problem." she mumbled. Van walked into the garden to see Miaka sitting on the grass cross legged. Her eyes were shut and she had her hands resting on her thighs and positioned as if she were holding something.

"Miaka?" Van said breaking her out the relaxing trance. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"What did you do that for? I was saving my energy." she complained as she layed down on the grass.

"Sorry," he said in an innocent, child-like way. It made it hard for her to stay mad at him when he did that. "So, why were you saving you energy?" he asked curious. She smiled and blushed at the question. This only made him more eager to know.

"Um, well, a while back when I was on the Mystic Moon me and some of my friends went to this book store and found this book on how to um, have amazing sex." she quickly said the last part. Van's eyes widened. "It's called Tantra." she finished embarrassed.

"How does it work?" He asked with much interest in this 'Tantra.'

"Um, well, three days before you have, 'sex', you meditate to save up your energy. Then when you do have sex, it's supposed to be really good." dirty thoughts ran through both of their minds.

"Do you mind teaching me how to do this?" he asked her very intrigued. Miaka was both shocked and happy. Shocked that he, a king would want to know how to do something like that. Happy because it would be REALLY good sex not only for him, but for her also.

  
  


Merle sat in her room, alone. she wanted to tell Van everything but she just didn't feel comfortable telling him. She wasn't sure why that was although she wished she did. She thought that may be taking to Miaka would make her feel better. She walked out to the entrance of the garden. She saw Van with Miaka doing that thing she told her about earlier. She sighed inwardly. She was bored out of her mind and needed to talk to Miaka. at dinner, Merle hardly touched her food or said anything. Miaka grew suspicious of her behaviour. It wasn't normal for Merle to be so quiet and to hardly eat. After dinner Miaka followed Merle to her room.

"Merle, what's the matter? You don't seem like yourself." Merle let herself fall onto her bed. she starred up at the red canopy over her bed.

"Miaka, I'm starting to get these weird feelings for a certain person." Miaka sat down beside Merle and told her she could tell her anything. Merle sat up thinking about how she would explain these feelings of her's without revealing who this person was. "Well, it's hard to explain Miaka, I'm not sure what they mean."

"Well, how do you feel around this 'person'?" Merle tried to think as best as she could to describe them.

"I, well, feel as if I can really trust them, like REALLY trust them and my stomach get's a strange feeling when he's around-"

"Like you've got butterflies in your stomach?" Miaka interrupted. Merle nodded. "Merle, I think you're in love." Merle stiffened at what she heard.

"No way! I'm not in love with him! There's no fucking way!" she yelled. Miaka jumped to her feet and made she was out of striking distance.

"Okay, you're not in love with him." she said hoping it would calm her down. All she could do was wonder who was the guy Merle refused to admit she loved? Did she think by admitting she loved him would embarrass her? "So, who is this guy?"

"I'm not going to say." Merle told her in a stubborn tone.

"Well, when you're ready to say who it is, I want to be the first to know." Miaka left the young cat girl to think about her feelings.

  
  


As Miaka walked down the dark hallway, she felt something grab her and pull her into the shadows. Before she could even let out a scream, a cloth with the sent of rubbing alcohol was placed over her mouth. Everything became blurry to her. She could barely keep her eyes open. She tried her hardest to stay conscious but was unable to. Her body had gone limp.

  
  


The hour had grown late. Van layed in his bed and waited for his wife to join him. He waited and waited, but she never came. He suddenly got a bad feeling. He got out of bed and put on a blue tunic. He first to Merle's room, she sometimes would have her girly chats with Merle at night. To his surprise, she wasn't their. He then checked the courtyards, garden and library. He was more than worried now. He ordered all his men to search all of the castle and the city. Van went back to his room and paced back and forth on the balcony waiting for his men to return with her. A knock sounded from his door and in walked on of his soldiers. He didn't look to happy. He handed his king a note that he said was found on the entrance to the castle. Van read it over. His eyes filled with rage and anger.

"I want you to send out troops to search all the forest and land surround Fanelia to find her. When you do, bring back the people who did this alive and throw them into the dungeons." with the order given, the soldier left in a hurry. Allen and Merle walked into the room.

"Van-sama, what the matter?" Merle asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Miaka, Miaka has been kidnapped." he answered hesitantly. Both gasped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was so painful for Van. It seemed as if to him that everyone he cared about and loved left him. First his father, then his brother, mother, Vargas, Hitomi and now Miaka. He wondered if he was cursed to be alone forever. But Van wasn't ready to lose her, he jumped onto the railing of the white marble balcony, removed his forest green tunic and sprouted his wings. It had been awhile since both Merle and Allen had seen them, at least three years for Allen. Van then jumped off the balcony and flew off into the distance.

  
  
  
  


Miaka awoke in some large furnished room. She was laying on a large king size bed with red silk and satin sheets. As she sat up she realized she was chained to the bed. What the hell? She thought as she looked as her wrists. "Are you comfortable?" a devilish voice asked from across the room.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" she demanded from the stranger. He laughed that devilish laugh of his and walked out of the shadows.

"I am Lord Dilandau Albatou. The new ruler of the Ziabach Empire." he answered her question full of pride.

"But what do you want with me?" she demanded again.

"Well, first I wanted to see what this girl from the Mystic Moon looked like that everyone was talking about." he said as he walked over towards her. "But now . . ." he crawled on the bed over to where she was. He caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I want to keep you." discussed by his words and actions, she slapped him across the face.

"Get away from me you pervert!" she yelled at him. He pinned her down onto the bed and pulled away the sheets. With a snap of his fingers, the chains on her wrists and ankles tightened. She was unable to defend herself to what he was planning on doing to her. He ripped away her white night gown revealing her body. In all her life she had never expected something like this to happen to her and nor had she ever felt so vulnerable. He then removed his clothes. Miaka shut her eyes and hoped it would all just end. He moved his tong up her abdomen and to her breasts.

"I must say, you have quiet lovely breasts Miaka." he whispered into her ear. His hot breath sent a chill down her spine. Oh please God, save me from this. She prayed. He straddled her and began to trust himself into her. She tried to block out any pleasure she got. He could never please her like Van could, no one could but Van himself. Tears rolled down her cheeks, never had she felt so violated. Dilandau stopped and crawled to her. "Oh please, I know you like it." she shook her head 'no' but he didn't care if she enjoyed it or not. He continued to touch her places she would only allow Van to touch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was early morning and there was still no sign of Miaka. Van returned exhausted. He been flew to all the villages around Fanelia searching for her. Van retired to his bed with a broken heart. He knew she was alive, he could feel it but he could also feel that she was in pain. Van felt so helpless. He wanted to free her from the pain but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything. He sent a message out to all of Fanelia's neighbouring countries about what had happened that night. A loud knock sounded from his chamber doors and in walked his head general. "Milord, we have not found her highness yet but we have other information to report to you." Van gestured for the general to continue. "Um, we have word that Ziabach has mysteriously come back to life." Van sat up at the sound of Ziabach. He remembered what Dryden had said happened to Celena about a month ago. The only person he could think that would steal his wife would have to be Dilandau. He decided to rest for a few minutes then go back and look for her. He hoped that they hadn't gotten far.

  
  
  
  


When Miaka awoke, she had her night gown back on and her chairs were loosened. Small, silent sobs escaped from her mouth as she remembered what had happened to her the pervious night. All she wanted at that moment was to be in Van's arms. She wondered if this ever happened to Hitomi when she went to Gaea those three years ago. Now I know this has to be some horrible dream, there's no way that could have been real, no way . . . she thought between sobs. Oh Van, please save me from this, please. She layed back down on the bed and rested for a few minutes so that she could regain her energy. When she awoke again she had been uncuffed from the chains. This gave her an idea. Now that she felt fully awake and energized, she was gonna bust her way out of this place. To her surprise the door was unlocked and there was no one watching the room. Quietly she walked down the hallway trying to find an exit. "Psst . . . come here." she heard a young, female voice whisper.

"Who's there?" Miaka asked cautiously. The young woman stepped out from the doorway. She looked to be about her age. She a skinny, had aqua blue eyes and wavy silvery blond hair that went past her shoulders.

"My name is Celena and I want to help you get out of here." the name rang a bell in Miaka's head and she looked a lot like what Allen had said his sister looked like.

"Celena? Are you-"

"Yes, Allen Schazar the Knight of Asteria is my brother and Dilandau is my other half." she sounded so full of pride when she mentioned her brother but was disgusted about being part of the demon Dilandau. Foot steps could be heard in the background. Celena grabbed Miaka by the wrist and pulled her into an empty room. When the soldiers were gone Celena and Miaka quickly wandered through the fortress. They made it out successfully. "Well that was the hard part. Now you must get out of Ziabach before you're caught." Celena warned her.

"Aren't you coming?" Celena shook her head no.

"I'll come back later. Right now I can't leave . . . Alright, follow this road and it will take you right out of Ziabach and into the Enca forest. Follow the small stone path. It will take straight to Fanelia." she instructed her and the two parted. Just as Miaka was leaving Ziabach she was stopped by two soldiers.

"And where do you think you're going?" the taller one snarled.

"None of your fucking business!" she yelled as she punch him hard in the stomach. The other soldier tried to attack from behind so Miaka elbowed him in the face as she got ready to punch the taller one in front of her in the face. Both men fell to the ground and Miaka ran into the forest. She took a short break by a lake in the forest after she'd been walking for well over a few hours. She wondered if she would arrive in Fanelia before sun set. She continued to walk. She didn't want to spend her night in the forest alone. She wanted to spend the night in the arms of Van where she felt the most safe.

  
  


Van landed in one of the forests not to far from Fanelia. He retacked his wings and slipped on his tunic and proceeded to search the forest by foot. He figured he would have a better chance at finding her on if he went into the forest. Miaka, where are you? He wondered.

  
  
  
  


"What!?!" Dilandau yelled at one of his Dragon Slayers who was bowing down to him. "How could she have escaped?! She was fucking chained to the bed!" he took his anger out of the Dragon Slayer by first kneeing him in the face and then by temporarily strangling him. Another of his Dragon Slayers enter the room. He looked at his comrade on the floor gasping for air. Poor Chesta, was all he could think. "What do you want Gatti?" he snarled.

"The sorcerers told me to tell you the machine is almost complete but in order for it to actually work they need a live subject from the Mystic Moon to activate it." the news made Dilandau both content and angry. He was a step closer to achieving his goal but his live subject was gone.

"Gatti, send out the other Dragon Slayers to find and bring Miaka back alive." he and the other boy Chesta left. Once this machine is activated, I will become the ruler of Gaea and the Mystic Moon. He thought with and evil grin.

  
  


A/N: You guys r soooooo helpful *cough*not*cough* well I'm at another writer's block. Please give me idea's on what to write for the next chapter!!!! You can e mail me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com . Oh and My best friend has just joined fanfiction.net. You can look her up under sidder. She's got a really funny esca fic! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Thanx :O)


	7. Chapter 7:A Battle

Chapter 7: The Battle

  
  


After walking for a few more hours, Miaka collapsed onto the forest floor. Her legs ached with pain from tracking through knee deep mud. A recent rain storm had turned part of the trail into a small river of mud and there was no other way of getting around with out losing sight of the trail Celena had told her to follow. As she walked through it, she ripped off from her knees down the skirt of her dress.

Van continued to search the forest. He wasn't ready to lose another person close to his heart again. As he walked onto a trail he found a woman's body. He bent down and rolled it over so he could see her face. A smile formed on her face, it was Miaka. He held her sleeping body close to his. She weakly opened her eyes and stared into his eyes and mumbled his name and fell back asleep. He picked her up and flew her back to their home, Fanelia. Less than an hour later Van and Miaka reached Fanelia. He landed on the closest balcony which was Merle's. She heard a thud and ran over to investigate. Her eye's lit up when she Saw Van holding Miaka.

"Is she okay?" she asked with concern for her friend. He looked down at her.

"I think she'll be just fine but go and get Millerna," he told the young cat girl. Both exited the room and went separate directions. Van brought Miaka to his room and layed her on the bed and waited patiently for Merle to show up with Millerna. Like clock work, both showed up within minutes. Both Van and Merle left Millerna alone with Miaka. After a few minutes Millerna opened the door and asked for Merle to come in and help her.

"Why can't I help?" Van protested.

"Because I need a woman's help but unless you are hiding something from us, you can't help." Merle laughed at Millerna's comment. Just picturing what she was saying could have made her fall to the ground laughing. Van stubbornly sat down on a bench in the hallway.

Merle helped Millerna clean all of Miaka's cuts and helped her carry Miaka over to the bath tub and clean all the mud off her body. After they were finished clean her up, the water in the tub was brown.

"I didn't realize there was so much mud on her until now." Merle said as she looked at the brown murky water. They then dressed her in one of her night gowns and laid down on the bed. Merle opened the door and told Van that he could see her now. Finally, he thought with a sigh on relief. He walked in and towards the bed.

"She has a few cuts and bruises on her legs, wrists and ankles." Millerna told him as he sat down on the bed beside Miaka and caressed her cheek. "She should be awake soon so we'll leave you two be." Millerna and Merle then left the room.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't have protected you Miaka." he said still caressing her face and hair.

"Van, don't blame yourself for this." Miaka mumbled as she began to stir from her deep sleep. "There was nothing you could do." she sat up and he held her close. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"What happened?" he asked hesitantly. She too was hesitant on answering his question. "Miaka, what happened? Where did they take you? What did they do to you?" she wasn't sure how she was going to answer his questions.

"I was taken to Ziabach . . . he . . ."she couldn't finish.

"He what?" Van asked trying to be sincere. She swallowed hard.

"He . . .he raped me." tears flowed down her cheeks when she answered him. Her body trembled when she remembered what he did to her. Van let go of her and stood up. He felt like he could kill the man who did this to his wife.

"Who was it? Do you remember what he looked like?" he asked her. Once she had wiped away her tears she answered him. "Dilandau!? That bastard!" he knew he couldn't kill him because he was Celena and Allen would never forgive him if he killed his sister. He ran his fingers through his unruly raven hair in frustration and stormed out of the room. Merle and Millerna noticed how angry her was when he walked away. Both went into the room and gathered around Miaka.

"What happened?" Merle asked.

"I told him," Merle then asked her what she told Van. "I told him what happened to me." she looked up at them. It was obvious they wanted to know. She laid back down on the bed and told them a very detailed story of what happened to her.

"Are you okay?" Millerna asked sincerely.

"I think so, but I'm not sure." she shut her eyes trying to block out that memory which would be stained in her head forever. She knew no matter how hard she tried to forget it, it would always be there. Millerna and Merle stayed with her to comfort her. Allen walked into the room. Millerna looked at him and knew he would be wanting answers. She stood up and gestured for him to follow her out into the hallway. 

"So, what happened to her, will she be alright?" he had attempted to ask Van earlier but when he did, Van had just ignored him and walked away. Millerna told him everything. "So how did she escape?" he asked her.

"Well, she said that your sister helped her. I guess the Ziabach sorcerers split Dilandau and your sister apart." in a way he felt relieved that Celena was trapped inside that demon but now all he could do was worry about her safety.

"Why didn't Celena go with Miaka when she escaped?" he had to know.

"Well Miaka said that she had said she couldn't leave yet." 

"Does Van know any of this?" Millerna couldn't answer him. She didn't know but presumed that he knew about Miaka's ordeal with Dilandau so she shrugged her shoulders. He left to go and find Van and inform him. When he did tell Van this information it made Van feel more relieved. He could kill that psycho pyromaniac without Allen getting mad at him.

  
  


"Alright, here's the plan for tomorrow and listen carefully." Dilandau told his dragon slayers as they stood at a round table in a dimly lit room. "Dallet, you take your troops and move in from the North. Chesta, you take your troops and move in from the East. Gatti, you take your troops and move in from the South. And I will take my troops and move in from the West. We're gonna trap them in so there's no way she can escape." he let out an evil laughter and the other soldiers in the room left. 

Early the next morning, the dragon slayers and other Ziabach soldiers prepared their Alseides guymelefs. Dilandau couldn't wait to get Miaka back, well, he just couldn't wait to use her to activate the machine which would take him and his Dragon Slayers to the Mystic Moon so that they may conquer it. They left the empire in the early morning hours and took up their positions around the Fanelian boarder.

  
  


"Your highness! Ziabach guymelefs have been spotted around the boarder!" one of the Fanelian elite Samurais yelled as he ran into Van's room.

"What?!" he yelled as he sat up quickly.

"Take a look for yourself your highness." he told him gasping for air. Miaka sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Van ran onto the balcony and saw in the distance Ziabach guymelefs.

"Fuck . . ." he breathed and ran back into his room.

"Evacuate the city and have the people hide in the underground caves. And prepare all the soldiers for battle." the Samurai did as his king instructed him to do so.

"Van, what's the matter? Is there going to be a war?" she bit her lip hoping he would say no, but that's not the answer she got. Unfortunately for Van he had to tell her that there was most likely going to be a war and that she, along with Merle and the other civilians should head for the under ground caves. Van quickly got himself dressed in his traditional battle attire, his midnight blue sleeveless tunic, beige khaki pants, chestnut brown leather gloves and shin high boots. 

Miaka put on her almost long forgotten school fuku that she wore when she first arrived on Gaea and she wore her hair in a loose braid. She wore her school fuku because if she needed to do any running, it would be easier for her to do so. Miaka then headed for Merle's room to wake her and warn her of what was happening. Merle quickly grabbed and put on her short amber dress with leather shoulder straps and her knee high laced up brown leather boots.

Van headed to the royal graveyard behind the castle. In his hand he held a large pink jewel. He looked up at the sleeping guymelef and back at the jewel in his hand. He climbed up on it and put to jewel into the breast plate. It opened up and he hopped into the cockpit of it. I'm sorry brother, but Escaflowne is needed again, Van thought to himself. The cockpit of the giant machine closed and then turned itself into a dragon and took to the skies.

  
  


"Dilandau-sama, what are your orders?" Dallet asked over the radio. Dilandau saw the Escaflowne in it's dragon mode. He smiled evilly and licked his lips.

"Attack." he answered with that evil grin of his. With that order, all of the Ziabach guymelef troops began their assault on Fanelia.

Merle and Miaka hurried and made sure all of the civilians made it to the safety of the caves. As they looked around making sure everyone had made it in, they both saw the Escaflowne over head.

"Merle, what is that?" Miaka asked in awe.

"Oh that's the Escaflowne in it's dragon mode. I sure hope Van-sama will be alright." she began to sound more worried than before.

"Merle, you have nothing to worry about. You even said to me that he was one of the best guymelef pilots in all of Gaea." merle nodded but she still didn't smile.

"He is but, he hasn't used the Escaflowne in three years and whatever happens to the Escaflowne will happen to Van-sama." Miaka held her breath. She had forgotten about that. She too began to get as worried as Merle. In the distance the battle could be heard and it soon got louder. Merle and Miaka then ran into the caves as fast as their legs could take them. Just as the doors to the caves were about to close, Miaka saw a young girl sitting out in the middle of the road crying.

"STOP!" Miaka yelled to the guard and ran out after the girl. Merle turned and saw Miaka leave so she followed. She wanted to make sure Miaka got back to the caves safely. Just as both of them were out, something or someone forced the opening to the cave close. Merle looked back and saw it slam shut. Miaka didn't notice it, she wanted to make sure she got the little girl. She knelt down beside the crying little girl and picked her up. She crying ceased and turned into an evil laughter. She jumped from Miaka's grasp. She gave her an evil grin and began to change into a Ziabach soldier. Miaka stepped back and was paralysed by fear. The soldier moved quickly around her so that he had the blade of his sword touching her neck. In his other hand he held one of Miaka's arms. Merle turned back to Miaka and saw her being held captive.

"Don't move kitty! Or the queen gets it!" he hissed at her. There was nothing she could really, he could kill her in an instant. Almost seconds after he had spoken to her, she was hit in the back of the head by the hilt of a sword. "Take her back to the floating fortress!" the soldier commanded and removed his sword from it's position and hit Miaka in the head knocking her unconscious.

When Miaka awoke, she was laying in a large bed in a dimly lit room. She quickly sat up and observed her surroundings. Where am I and what happened to Merle? She wondered. She noticed her wrists and ankles were shackled to the bed and the chains had been loosened. Oh no, not again! She thought full of fear that he might do what he did to her again. 

  
  


"Dilandau-sama," Dilandau got angered by his soldier's interruptance.

"This better be good Miguel!" he yelled. 

"We have the girl and the king's cat companion." Miguel reported to Dilandau over the radio. He quickly got an evil grin on his face.

"You hear that Van? We have your lovely wife and cat." Dilandau said slyly yo Van as he began to back away from their battle. Van's blood began to boil. He continued to attack Dilandau but was then distracted by five other guymelefs which attack from all sides allowing Dilandau to escape. Once he was out of sight, the five guymelefs left. They had stolen her away from him again.

  
  


A/N: So what did ya think? I'll understand if you thought it suck cuz I sorta think it did. And I know this chapter is a bit shorter than my other chpaters but that's what you get when you've got a writer's block. Any ways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to hear your comments!!


	8. Chapter 8:Unexpected Journeys

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was moving on Saturday and our Internet was down for pretty much the entire week!

  
  


Chapter 8:Unexpected Journeys

  
  


Merle awoke finding herself to be chained to a cold brick wall in some sort of a prison or dungeon cell. She looked at her wrists and ankles. How the fuck did this happen? Was her first thought. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the dungeon. Ziabach soldiers? Huh? All this thinking is hurting my head! She thought to herself in frustration

"So I see you're awake little kitty." the soldier with straight brown hair sneered. She was still confused. The last I remember is Miaka being held captive by that guy, but how did I get here? None of what was going on made any sense to her.

  
  


Later that evening, Van flew the Escaflowne back to the castle and landed behind it where he had last put it to sleep. As he landed, he changed it back into it's fighting mode and hopped out of the cockpit. As he headed back to the castle, he can across Allen.

"Van, Miaka and Merle have gone missing!" Allen yelled to him as he approached. Van just kept on walking, ignoring what he had said.

"I know," he muttered as he walked past him. Allen turned around and followed him to the council room where all of Van's trusted advisors sat planning strategies to fight. "They won't be coming back, they got what they wanted. Their war is over." Van grumbled as he walked into the room. All of his advisors just stared at him. "Dilandau has gotten his revenge." he then left the room. 

He walked to his room and layed on his bed. How am I going to get her back? He wondered in silence. His moment of silence was interrupted by a thud that came from his balcony. Instinctively he stood up and walked over to see what it was. He saw the figure of a young woman with short hair. "Who are you?" he asked immediately. The woman turned to him. To his shock it was Celena. "Celena?" she smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Dilandau will give back Merle and Miaka soon. It wont be long." she said so calmly. "He just needs her to activate some machine that will take him to the Mystic Moon but he doesn't stand a chance there. And there's no point in trying to stop him right now. I was barely able to escape." she noticed his anger instantly. "Van, just wait. She and Merle will be returned to you shortly." the frown on his face stayed.

"Why did they take Merle if they only need Miaka." all the anger in his voice frightened Celena.

"Well, first of all it was accident but now by having her, they can keep you at bay. They know you wouldn't endanger the life of your friend since they can't kill Miaka." she tried to explain to him. "Now I must go before they notice I am gone." she then climbed onto the railing of the balcony. As she was getting ready to climb down she spoke again. "Please tell my brother I love him and that I'm safe and not to worry." she smiled one last time and left.

  
  


Dilandau walked into the room where Miaka was being held. He gave her an evil grin as he looked at her. She kept her eyes on him watching his every move, making sure he didn't get too close to her. "Don't worry Miaka, I'm not going to play with you, today that is." the way he spoke sent chills down her spine. He snapped his fingers and in came four of his elite soldiers, his Dragon Slayers. They each removed the chains from Miaka's cuffs and chair together her wrists. Dilandau grabbed the chain dragged her out of the room.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded from him. He let out a silent evil laughter.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." he sneered. She wasn't satisfied with his answer so she asked him again. "Fine if you must know, I'm going to use you to activate my transportation wave which will allow me and my Dragon Slayers to get to the Mystic Moon."

"Why do you want to go there?" she asked angered and curious.

"Why do you think? So we can conquer it." an evil grin formed on his face. Miaka laughed inwardly. I'm so sure they will be able to, not with Earth's technology. He brought her to a large room and towards his machine he told her of. "Now, you must do exactly what I say our else your little kitty friend dies." he said and pointed to Merle who was chained to a wall and surrounded by guards. 

He brought Miaka to his sorcerers who all had large grins on their pale faces. They ordered for her to be strapped to the two lager metal pillars. The machine was then activated. Bolts of energy surged through the two pillars. Miaka got a dizzy feeling and her legs became weaker and weaker. Then from the third pillar which stood just behind Miaka, a green pillar of light shot up into the sky and spread across the horizon giving the sky over Ziabach a green glow.

"It has been done Dilandau-sama," one of the sorcerers said bowing. "All you have to do is in your mind picture yourself going to the Mystic Moon and it will be done." Dilandau's grin grew.

"Assemble my Dragon Slayers in their Alseides guymelefs and if and only if it does work, let those to go. There's nothing they can do now." two of the sorcerers left as did Dilandau. Outside Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers gathered. Dilandau did as the sorcerers had told him. He imagined himself and his Dragon Slayers going to the Mystic Moon. As he was picturing it, all of them were surround by the blue pillar of light. And they disappeared. The sorcerers then set the two girls free. 

They ran as fast as they could towards Fanelia. As they walked down one of the country roads, they came across Millerna and Dryden who were heading towards Fanelia. They offered the two a ride and they gladly accepted. As soon as they made it to the Fanelian castle, Miaka ran and searched for Van. She found him fast asleep on their bed. she walked over to him a and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He then began to stir. When he saw Miaka sitting by his side he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Van, we've got to go to Earth." she whispered into his ear. He loosened his grip and stared at her and asked her why. "Because that's where Dilandau is. He made this machine and used me to activate it. All you have to do is picture yourself and anyone else going to Earth and it will happen." she explained to him. He then got out of bed and went in search of Allen.

"Allen! I need you to meet me behind the castle with the Crusade and it's crew prepared for a long journey. Also, if Millerna and Dryden are here, have then come as well." Van yelled to Allen and then ran off again. Allen didn't even have a chance to ask him what the reason was for but did what he had been asked. Van seem rather serious to him.

Not too long after, the crew of and the crusade were ready behind the castle. They all waited for Van to show up. They then spotted him landing the Escaflowne with Miaka and Merle sitting behind him. "Van, what's the meaning of this?" Allen asked eagerly.

"We're going to the Mystic Moon and stopping Dilandau." Van replied. Allen, of course asked how and Van explained to him about Dilandau's machine. When everyone was ready, they all took to the skies where Van envisioned them all on the Mystic Moon. They were all surrounded by that blue pillar of light and disappeared.

When the bright light had disappeared, Merle opened her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked frightened.

"We're on the Mystic Moon." Miaka said with a smile. "But now you must call this Earth." she told the both. Van glanced behind him and saw the crusade.

"Miaka, where can we land?" van asked looking for an open field or something. Miaka too had no idea. Suddenly it hit her. She knew the perfect place.

"Okay, you see that farm up ahead?" she asked him and he nodded in return. "Okay, go there. That's my aunt's farm. She's really nice and will let me get away with anything." he turned and looked to her with a questioning look. "Well, when ever one of my friend Aika got kicked out of her house by her parents, my aunt always let Aika stay with her. Oh and the best thing is she never tells secrets." Van turned to Merle and asked if she caught all that and she nodded.

"Aright Merle, I'm going to leave you with the Crusade to tell them where we're going. Have them go there as well." he flew around to the back of the Crusade and Merle jumped off. She ran to find Allen and tell them where to land. Once Merle was out of sight, Van and Miaka flew on ahead. They landed just behind the big red barn. Miaka jumped down from the Escaflowne and ran towards the house.

"Oh my God," a middle aged woman said as she stepped out of her house and looked at the giant dragon and Miaka and some boy running towards her. "Miaka, where the hell have you been?" was her first question.

"Um, I went to this other world called Gaea and I need your help." the woman gave her an unsure look but she couldn't refuse her niece.

"Alright, you and your friend come inside and explain everything to me." she said as she motioned for her and Van to follow. They all went and sat down in the kitchen at a round oak table. "Alright, start explaining Miaka." Miaka took a deep breath and explained everything, well almost everything. She left out the part of her and Van getting married and her ordeal with Dilandau. She almost didn't believe her story but it was the fact that the Escaflowne was behind her barn and the strange boy that made her truly believe.

"So, can we stay here aunt Rei? You have plenty of room and I know my parents wouldn't be to happy if I showed up at home with a bunch of men and a cat woman." slowly her aunt sipped her tea and answered her yes. Miaka had felt so relieved now that, that was over. All they had to do was wait for the Crusade to show up.

Van and Miaka decided to wait outside for them and not too long after they went outside, they spotted the Crusade preparing to land. Miaka's aunt came outside to greet and be introduced to her niece's friends. After their introductions, Miaka's aunt showed them to the spare rooms.

"Man, this place is so strange," Merle remarked as she looked around the house. Once everyone was settled in, Miaka went to have a private talk with her aunt. They went and sat outside at the picnic table.

"Um, aunt Rei, how has everyone been since I disappeared?" Miaka asked shyly.

"We were all extremely worried, especially your parents. We all were afraid you had been abducted." Miaka laughed at the last part.

"I kinda was but not in a bad way. Van took me to his world by accident. All he wanted to do was get me some help because I was unconscious and hurt. Any ways, I have something to tell you that my parents cannot know-"

"Miaka, you can trust me, I would never tell anyone anything about you without your permission." her aunt said interrupting her. Miaka smiled in relief.

"Okay, when I was on Gaea, I kinda fell in love with Van." she began. Her aunt gave her a strange look and gestured for her to continue. "He fell in love with me and we um . . ." she paused for a moment to prepare herself for her aunt's reaction. "We got married." she hurried the last part.

"Miaka, you're only-"

"eighteen! I know! But I love him and he loves me! There's just something so irresistible about him. I feel so safe and happy when I'm with him." Miaka interrupted her aunt who knew very well she couldn't force her to divorce, she didn't have any authority over love. They then chatted about current events and affairs for the remainder of the afternoon.

  
  


Merle sat on the green couch in the living room with Gaddes, Allen and Van. All were waiting for Miaka to come back. Suddenly out of the blue, Merle heard a ringing noise coming from a shiny white thing with numbered buttons. All of them looked at it as it rang again. Merle cautiously picked it up.

"Hello?" a young middle aged woman voice asked. They all looked at the shiny thing in shock. Merle then said 'Hello' back.

"Is Rei there?" it asked. Merle didn't know what to do. "Is anyone there?" the voice asked.

"Uh, yea," Merle answered.

"Well is Rei there?" the voice asked again.

"Um, she's outside talking to Miaka." Merle replied to the mysterious voice.

"What?!? Can you get Rei on the phone now?" the voice asked shocked, angered and concerned. Merle placed the phone down and went out to get Rei.

"Um, miss Rei, someone's on the 'phone'" Merle yelled to her.

"We'll continue our talk later." Rei said as she stood up and went inside. She went into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello," 

"Rei, what is my daughter doing at your place?" the voice demanded.

"Oh Ninako, she just showed up today." she answered. Miaka walked into the living room and listened in on the conversation trying ti figure out who her aunt was talking to.

"Aunt Rei, who is it?"she asked in a whisper. Rei put her hand over the phone.

"It's your mother." she whispered back and gestured for her and the others to leave the room. They all left but Miaka stood around the corner from the living room and eavesdropped on her aunt. "Ninako, she's fine. I talked to her and she said she was okay and nothing bad happened to her." Rei paused and listened to the woman. "Ninako, she didn't run away, she just needed some time to herself." Rei lied but then again, she didn't exactly lie about everything. Miaka didn't run away.

  
  


"Hitomi!" Yukari yelled as she ran up to her friend who was sitting alone in the food court of the mall. She turned her head to see who was calling. Yukari came up to her and took a seat. "Hitomi, you'll never believe what I just found out! Miaka's back!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

"Is she home?" Hitomi asked quickly. Yukari shook her head no and then told her she was at her aunts place and that she was planning on going there the next day.

  
  


A/N: like I said before, I'm sorry for the long wait! It was mostly due to me having to move and having to edit my fic For the Love of the Dragon and re-post all the chapters. So PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like to hear your comments. And if you got any questions or personal comments, you can e mail them to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com


	9. Chapter 9:Chaos

  
  


Chapter 9: Chaos

  
  


Later that night, Miaka snuck out of the guest room she was in and made her way to Van's room. Silently, she slipped into the bed and laid with her husband. She nuzzled up close to him, hoping he would notice and of course he did. A large grin formed on her face and instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her.

When morning came, Miaka and Van awoke to she her aunt leaning against the door frame shacking her head and tapping her foot. At first Miaka felt embarrassed but remember she had told her the pervious day about her relationship with Van.

"What do you want Aunt Rei?" Miaka asked calmly.

"Just seeing if you two love birds are awake, that's all. Oh and breakfast will be ready in about a half an hour." she answered and left. Miaka sat up straight and got out of the queen size bed, as did Van. Miaka went to 'her' room and changed back into her school fuku and together her and Van went down stairs. They walked into the dinning area where they saw that everyone was up and about. The two took the two empty seats between Allen and Gaddess. As Miaka was about to sit down beside Gaddess, Van got to the seat first. Angered, Miaka looked at him coldly and sat beside Allen.

After Miaka had eaten, she went into the living room and watched some tv. Van walked in and just looked at the box in front of Miaka with a questioning look. "What is that?" he asked in awe. Miaka laughed quietly.

"It's called a television. We watch movies or shows on it. Remember I told you about it." she answered him as Van sat down beside her. He couldn't peal his eyes away from it, it was so hypnotic according to him. Soon the others came in and fell into the same trance as Van.

As Rei cleaned up the kitchen area and the dinning room which was off of the living room and kitchen, she laughed when she saw all of the strange people her niece had brought with her sitting in a trance, watching tv. As she was cleaning, the door bell rang so she went and answered it.

"Oh Yukari, what are you doing here?" she asked a little puzzled.

"Well I'm here to see Miaka. her mother told me she was staying with you." she answered simply. 

"I'm sorry Yukari she left, she's not here anymore Yukari. She left late last night." Rei lied to the young teen.

"Oh, well if you talk to her, tell that everyone at school misses her and I have all her homework at my place." Rei smiled and Yukari left. Once the door was shut Miaka went up to her aunt to find out who it was. When she told her it was Yukari, she was so incredibly happy that her aunt had said she wasn't staying with her. "You know Miaka, you owe me big." Rei said sternly but all Miaka could do was laugh. "Do you think I'm joking?" she asked her again in the same stern tone. Miaka just continued to laugh and that's when Rei caved. Seeing her favourite niece smiling was enough for her. As the two entered the living room, the programme that everyone was watching was interrupted by a news bulletin.

"This just in, strange air ships assumed to be some sort of alien space craft, have been spotted all over Tokyo and surrounding areas." on the screen the showed images of Ziabach floating fortresses and guymelefs. "A city wide evacuation will be put into action in a short while. Stay tuned for further information." the news bulletin ended and returned to their programme. As the bulletin ended, the phone rang. Rei picked it up and listened to the person on the other end of the line then hung up.

"Aunt Rei, what is it?" Miaka asked studying her aunts every movement.

"Miaka, get everyone out of here now." she answered calmly. Miaka then asked her why. "That was the FBI, they're on their way here now." Miaka's adrenaline level began to rise. She ran to the living room and turned off the television.

"Okay, we've got to get out of here now!" she said quickly and ran up to her room and gathered some change of clothes which she kept at her aunt's place. The others went and prepared the Crusade and left. Van stayed behind with the Escaflowne and waited for Miaka. 

Just as Miaka got out of the house, the Crusade was headed well off into the distance. She ran up to the Escaflowne and Van helped her up. She shouted a good-bye to her aunt and left. "So, where are we going now?" Van asked keeping an eye on the Crusade. Just as she was about to answer, a large narrow silver thing shot past them. Quickly Van looked behind him and saw a Ziabach guymelef. "Great," he muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Van, what are we gonna do?" Miaka asked worried.

"Miaka, hold on tight!" Van yelled. She got a firm grip around his waist and Van increased Escaflowne's speed dramatically. The other guymelef soon disappeared into the distance. Once, could not see the other guymelef he asked Miaka again where they could land. She then told him there was a large forest nearby where they could land. Van then flew back to the Crusade and carefully landed in the hanger. Miaka jumped off the Escaflowne and headed for the bridge to tell Allen where they could land.

Once they had landed, Allen and Gaddes surveyed the land. Merle sat at the edge of the hanger with Miaka and Millerna. "Oh I'm so hungry!" Merle complained. Miaka nodded in agreement and Millerna laughed softly. As they tried to not thing about their stomachs, Miaka remembered the money her aunt had given her before she left and that they weren't that far from the city.

"Hey, how about we go in town for lunch." Miaka suggested.

"Not alone" Van said as he went sat down beside Miaka. 

"Of course we wouldn't go alone, what do you take me for? An idiot?" Miaka said jokingly to him and then invited him to go with them. "But you can't take your sword."

"And why is that?" he asked a little angered.

"Because you'll draw to much attention-"

"And what about Merle?"he said interrupting her.

"I'm going to dress her in my clothes and pull her hair over her ears." she responded.

"Well, I'm not leaving it behind." Miaka just gave up, he wouldn't stop until he won but it was his stubbornness that she loved. 

Miaka then stood up and took Merle to the changing rooms and put on Merle a long dark denim skirt, knee high beige leather boots, a white t-shirt and a dark denim coat. Miaka then dressed Millerna in a pair of black bellbottom jeans and a white dress shirt. Miaka changed into a pair of khaki cargo pants and a shot sleeved black shirt. Once they were ready to go, Millerna left a message with Dryden and they headed for the city. 

Merle was anginous to city it. She couldn't wait to compare it to Gaea. They walked around the mall for a bit before they ate. When they were ready to eat, Miaka went and bought a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. When she set it down the table they all looked at it in a strange way.

"Miaka, is this eatable?" Millerna asked not removing her eyes from it. Miaka laughed and sat down.

"Of course it is! Pizza is the most healthy food around, it has all four food groups. Now come on and dig in!" Miaka said as she took the first piece and began to eat. Hesitantly they all took a piece and waited for one of them to take the first bite. Merle, being extremely hungry took the first bite. As she chewed the small piece, a smile form on her face.

"This is really good!" she exclaimed as she quickly finished her piece and grabbed another. Millerna and Van tried it agreed with Merle, it was pretty good.

"Oh my God Miaka!!!" a young teenaged girl screamed for the other side of the food court. Miaka turned to see who it was.

"Yukari!" she yelled with excitement. She leap up from her seat and hugged her friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yukari asked immediately.

"Um well, I've been with my aunt." she lied. Yukari didn't buy it because of Tai's story and what Hitomi had to say about it.

"You weren't with your aunt. Tai said you and some guy were takin' by some pillar of light." Miaka bit her lip. "And Hitomi said that, that pillar of light goes only one place, Gaea." Miaka was speechless.

"Okay, so I went to Gaea! What's the big deal?" Miaka snapped back.

"Whoa, Miaka, calm down! We were all fucking worried about you! Even Hitomi! She was afraid that you could over landed in some country called Ziabach or stuck in the middle of a war." Miaka felt guilt for yelling now, she never realized how worried she had made everyone, even Hitomi who she thought was no longer her friend.

"I'm so sorry Yukari," Miaka said in a more calm and gentle tone. The two girls then hugged.

"Hey Miaka, who are these people?" she asked looking at the three.

"Um, this is Millerna, Merle and . . .Van" she answered her avoiding eye contact with Yukari.

"Wait, are these the people Hitomi talked about?" she asked amazed. Miaka nodded. "Hey, Van knows about Hitomi and Tai right?" Yukari asked in a whisper. Miaka nodded again.

"Hey, do you want some pizza?" Merle asked in her friendly way. Yukari nodded and pulled up an extra chair.

"So, your Hitomi's best friend." Merle inquired. "What exactly did she say about us to you?" Merle asked her curious to know how honest Hitomi was with her friends.

"Well, she said that she didn't like you because you were in love with Allen and pulled pranks to make her jealous of you." she said facing Millerna. "And she said she didn't really like you because you were always over protective of Van." both Millerna's and Merle's blood began to boil.

"My infatuation with Allen was nothing really and I only did it once and that was just when I had first met her, I barely knew her and I had no clue she liked him." Millerna said calmly. Merle unfortunately had no words, she did know she could be over protective but she was young and had a thing for him at the time. 

After they ate, they went out to one of the parks to rest and enjoy the scenery. Merle and Millerna went off to talk, Van sat alone thinking of how he was gonna kill Dilandau and Miaka and Yukari sat alone on a bench. "So, Miaka, what happened to you on Gaea?" Yukari asked.

"Well, I kinda fell in love with Van and we um, well, you know." Yukari looked at her shocked.

"No way, you're joking." Miaka shook her head no and held her left hand in front of Yukari who went as white as a ghost. "I can't believe you're married! You're eighteen! Don't tell me you did this to spite Hitomi." she shook her head no again.

"I truly love him Yukari, we're soul mates and you know I would never go that far just to spite some one." Yukari was left speechless. The two just sat on the benches, not saying a word. As time past, they began to feel the ground shake but it wasn't any ordinary quake. Miaka stood quickly and looked around. When she checked behind her, she saw probably a dozen or so Ziabach guymelefs. "Fuck,"she muttered under her breath.

Yukari stood up and asked her what were those things. "They're guymelefs, Ziabach guymelefs. They belong to the enemy." she said not being able to remove her stare from them.

"Miaka!" Van yelled snapping Miaka out of her trance.

"Come on! We got to get out of here!" Merle yelled. Miaka then looked around again and saw what they had seen, Ziabach soldiers marching through the city streets. Both her and Yukari ran towards Van and the others. They ran and hid in a dark alley. Once all the soldiers had passed, they all stood up and carefully ran back to the forest. 

While they were running through a residential area, something knocked Miaka to the ground. Weakly, Miaka sat up and rubbed her head. She then slowly made it back to her feet. She then looked around wondering what had happened. When she looked to the left side of the road she saw Tai standing there with his football jock friends.

"What the fuck do you want Tai?" Miaka asked annoyed.

"Oh, I think you know Miaka, I want to kick your ass." Miaka rolled her eyes.

"I think you mean you want me to kick your ass because we all know that I can and that stupid football jocks only know how to play football." she said with a smirk. Tai's blood began to boil with her remark. 

He clenched his fist and ran towards Miaka who stepped aside as he prepared to hit her. She then raised her knee and drove it into his abdomen. As he bent down, Miaka struck him in the head with her elbow. He then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"So, who's next?" Miaka asked with a grin. All the other jocks slowly backed away and ran off.

Merle, Van and Millerna all looked at her in amazement. Yukari on the other hand wasn't surprised in the least bit. She knew what Miaka was capable of. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Merle asked still amazed.

"I learned it from my Aunt Rei. She's my martial arts teacher." they didn't understand but knew it had to be some form of fighting of Earth.

"Hey Miaka, I'd really like to go with you but you know my parents, they completely freak when they find out that I'm gone." Yukari said. Miaka understood and the two said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

They then continued to head back to the forest. "Well it's about time Van,." Allen said with a bit of annoyance. 

"We've got some really back news." Miaka said as she stepped forward. "Ziabach has taken over Tokyo." just as she finished speaking, out of the bushes came dozens and dozens of Ziabach soldiers.

  
  


A/N: sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to write like a million fics at once which I'll never do again in my life! Well please review like always and all personal comments, please email them to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	10. Chapter 10:Truths Revealed

Chapter 10: Truths Revealed

  
  


"Oh shit," Miaka grumbled under her breath. Van grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Van, it's pointless," Allen whispered to him but he wasn't willing to listen to reason. 

One soldier stepped forward. "You know, he's right your highness, it's pointless. You can't beat us." his voice was cold and chilling. "Now we can do this the easy or the hard way. Which way do you want to do it?" he sneered which only made Van's blood boil even more.

"Well, what's the easy way?" Miaka asked the soldier lightly. They all looked at her stunned. "What? I want to know what the easy way is" she said to the others. She turned to face the soldier again. "So, what is it?" she asked him again.

"Um, you surrender and we put you into holding cells in our floating fortresses."

"And I'm guessing the hard way would be to fight until we said we were willing to go." the soldier nodded at her comment. "Well, I'm not gonna go." she said plainly. 

"Miaka! Have you gone mad!?!" Merle asked her stunned.

"Nope," she answered her as she reached into her duffle bag. She searched through it momentarily. She pulled out a large black paint ball gun. "Oh how I love my aunt Rei," she whispered as she got it ready. She took aim at the head soldier and fired. A large red stain was left on his blue and black uniform.

"What the hell is this stuff?" he asked as he examined it.

"It's a deadly poison and it will kill you very slowly. You see, when it hits or makes contact with a surface, it leaves a coloured stain but then the poison in it seeps through the surface and slowly kills any living organism it comes across." she lied to them.

The soldier put his hand to the stain. "What's the matter sir?" on of the other soldiers asked.

"It hurts." he muttered.

Miaka stood there smiling at him and preparing to take aim again but at the other soldiers. She fired a few shots at them. "I hope you guys have a good time in the after life!" she shouted as she fired some more. "Here Van!" she yelled as she threw him the gun. "I know you have good aim! All you got to do is press that orange button under it!" she instructed him as she searched through her bag again. Van did as she had told him and shot more soldiers. "Ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed as she held up a small, green oval shaped ball. She pulled the pin out and threw it at the soldiers. "Okay you guys! Follow me!" she yelled to van and the others.

Smoke began to seep out of the object she had thrown. "What the hell are those things?" Allen asked in amazement as they all ran back to the Crusade and escaped..

"Oh, that is just a paint ball gun and a smoke bomb. Nothing really dangerous." Miaka explained to them.

"Dangerous?! But you said that those things were poisonous!" Merle shouted as she pointed at the gun.

"Oh, they really aren't dangerous. They're just paint. They may think it's gonna kill them, but it'll just give them some bruises. I think my aunt called it using psychology or something along those lines." she explained to them.

"So, where can we go now?" Millerna asked as she took a seat beside Miaka on the bench. "It seems that everywhere we go, someone finds us." Miaka sat and thought long and hard about it. Where can we go? She wondered. 

She went to go and think out in the hanger. Hm, perhaps it would be better if I sent everyone but myself, Van, Allen and their guymelefs back to Gaea, that way there'll be less people in danger and really, all we need is Van and Allen. She sat and continued to think in silence while watching the sun set in the distance.

"What'cha thinking about?" Merle asked as she sat down beside her.

"Oh, I see you've changed." she said looking at Merle's clothing.

"Ya, your clothes were too constricting. I didn't feel really comfortable in them." Miaka laughed softly and tried to continue to think. "So, what are ya thinkin' about?" she asked her again.

"Just on what to do. Like Millerna said, wherever we go, we get found out." both Merle and Miaka went silent. "I was thinking that maybe all the others except for Allen and Van go back to Gaea."

"Um, excuse me, I don't go anywhere without knowing that Van-sama is okay. So if he stays, I stay." Merle said in a firm tone.

"Okay Merle, you can stay too, but I think everyone else should go back."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." both stood up and went to look for Van and Allen to tell them of Miaka's idea. They went to the bridge of the airship and Miaka went up to Van and Allen and told them she needed to speak with them urgently. The two men followed her out of the room and to the hanger where they could all be alone.

"So Miaka, what is it?" Allen asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I think that it's best if everyone but you two, your guymelefs, Merle and myself went back to Gaea." before either of them could say a word, she continued speaking. "It's just that, if it's just us, less lives will be endangered and like Millerna had said, we seem to be found out everywhere we go." the two thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps we should send Merle back too." Van suggested.

"I've already had this discussion with her and she's not going back to Gaea without you Van."

"Well, I guess that's the plan. I'll go and tell the others." Allen said as he left. Miaka and Van sat down on a bench and waited for Allen to return. While they were waiting, Merle showed up and sat down beside them. "Alright, I've told them, they're gonna land in a nearby field to let us off." Allen said as he took a seat on the bench with them.

When they had landed, they packed up their things and unloaded their guymelefs, the Escaflowne and Scherazade. They waved good bye to the crew as they began to disappeared in the blue pillar of light. Miaka then went into her bag and pulled out her silver cell phone and called her aunt. After talking to her for about five minutes, she hung up.

"Okay, we're going to my aunts place again." she said to the small group. Van and Allen then got into their guymelefs. Merle went and sat on the shoulder of Scherazade and Miaka sat on the shoulder on Escaflowne. They made their way through the forest as silently as they could. By about midnight they had reached Miaka's aunt's place. Van and Allen hide their guymelefs in the two barns behind her home. Everyone went to one of the guest rooms and rested.

The following morning Miaka sat in front of the television watching the news. "All males between the ages of 14 and 30 are being asked to meet at city hall this evening to become part of the Ziabach Military." the news woman read off her paper. Miaka shock her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it's gotten this far . . ." she finished eating her breakfast and then went outside to think. She went and sat under a large oak tree and began to meditate in order to clear her mind.

Back in the house, Merle sat down in the living room with Rei, watching the tv. Merle then got up and went to the window. "What the hell is she doing out there?" Merle asked.

Rei stood up and walked over to the window. "Oh, she's just meditating, and from the looks of it, she looks like she'd preparing herself for a battle both mentally and physically." merle gave her a questioning look.

"Battle?" she repeated. Rei nodded and went up stairs to the attic and Merle followed. She went and unlocked a large, dusty, old trunk. She waved her hand in the air, blowing all the dust away. Once the dust had settled she removed a neatly folded set of clothes. "What kind of clothing is that?" Merle asked looking at it in astonishment.

"It's a traditional Japanese fighting suit. It has been in my family for generations. It's only been past down to those in the family who were in the martial arts. My older sister Ninako or Miaka's mother, wasn't interested in the martial arts so I got it but since I am unable to reproduce, I'm going to give it to Miaka." she explained. She then shut the trunk and picked up the clothes and went out of the attic. She went outside to her young niece and tapped her on the shoulder. Miaka broke out of her trance and looked at her aunt.

"What is it aunt Rei?" she asked her as her aunt sat down beside her.

"Here," she said carefully handed her the clothes. "I want you to have it. This has been in our family for generations. Since I have no heir, I want you to have it." Miaka took the clothes and hugged her aunt tightly.

"Oh thank you aunt Rei, thank you . . ." she whispered into her ear.

"Why don't you go and try it on?" her aunt asked her breaking the hug. Miaka nodded and ran into the house to change. 

When she came out, she was wearing sapphire blue loose, khaki pants with a black martial arts belt and a matching sleeveless top with a low v-neck. Under her top she wore a light blue short sleeve body suit. Her aunt went up to her and tied her hair into two tight buns and tied a black headband around her head. 

"The symbol on the back is our family symbol." her aunt told her as she looked at her niece in awe. "You know, you look just like me at your age." she said as she hugged her again. "Miaka, I need to talk to you right now." her face had turned to a serious one and Miaka followed her aunt. They went and sat down in private in the loft of the shed. "Miaka, I don't know how to tell you this but, you're adopted. Ninako is not your real mother." Miaka sat their silently.

"Then I don't deserve this." she said as she indicating her clothing.

"Yes you do Miaka. Ninako may not be your biological mother but you have this families blood in you." Miaka sat there confused.

"Then who are my parents?" Miaka asked trembling a little.

"I am your mother." Miaka was stunned. "You see, I had you when I was seventeen and I couldn't take care of you but since my older sister Ninako was twenty-one and married, our parents decided that you would be adopted by them because they could take care of you and I couldn't. I've wanted to tell you for so long Miaka but, I just didn't know when to tell you." Rei prepared herself for Miaka's reaction. 

A few tears rolled down her face and she quickly wiped them away. She then smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you mom," she whispered to her.

"Why are you saying thank you?" she whispered back.

"Because, if you had of kept me, I know you wouldn't be where you are now and nor would I." Miaka whispered back as she loosened her grip. "I always knew there was a reason why I felt closer to you than my own parents." Miaka wiped away more tears of joy and happiness. They hugged again and then left the loft together.

Merle sat alone on the swing attached to the oak tree. "Hey Merle, where is Van and Allen?" Miaka asked as she approached the young cat woman.

"Oh, they're just making sure their melefs are intact." she answered with a sigh.

"Thanks Merle," Miaka said as she headed to the barns to see Van. She opened the door to the Barn where Van had his guymelef. When she entered she saw him sharpening the huge sword which belonged to the Escaflowne. "Hey, Van, need any help?" Miaka asked as she took a seat on a pile of hay. He turned to her and smiled.

  
  


A/N: YAY another chappie done!!!*does a happy dance* Okay, sorry for the wait but, I'm running out of ideas to write! Like I know what's gonna happen it's just getting to that event that's hard!! Well like I always say, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh and any rude or personal comments can be e-mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	11. Chapter 11:Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 11: Unexpected Visitors

  
  


Rei was working in her flower gardens to pass time. She was down on her hands and knees planting new flowers and pulling up weeds when a large shadow loomed over her. She sat up and turned her body slightly to see who it was. In front of her stood a tall man wear a long black cloak. He had turquoise spiky hair and the same eyes as Van. Next to him stood a young girl about the same age as her daughter. She had shoulder length silver-blond, wavy hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she stood up to come face to face with them, although, she was shorter than the man and taller than the girl.

"We're looking for a few men by the names of Van Fanel and Allen Schazar." his voice was soft and gentle.

"And who might you be?" she asked suspicious of them because of their appearance. They didn't look normal and she thought that they could be their enemy.

"My name is Folken Lacour de Fanel, I am Van's brother. And this is Celena Schazar, Allen's sister." she still felt unsure of them but she led him to Van first any ways.

"Van," she called up to him. "There are a few people her to see you." both Van and Miaka turned and looked towards the door. Van looked as if he had seen a ghost. Miaka looked at Van who was stunned.

"Van, what's wrong?" she asked him in a whisper.

"That's-that's my, my brother . . ." he managed to say. Rei felt that they would need to left alone so she went outside.

"You're brother?" Miaka said shocked. Van jumped down from the Escaflowne and Miaka followed.

"How?" was the first thing he said to his brother.

"When Dilandau brought Ziabach back to life, I too was reborn." there was an awkward silence in the air.

"What are you doing here then?" Van asked still stunned.

"We're here to help you stop Dilandau before things get really out of hand." Celena said as she stepped forward from behind Folken. "But first we must get my brother, then we'll tell you our plan." with that said, Miaka ran off to get Allen. Once they were all together, they went inside the house and sat down in the dinning room. Celena and Folken then told them what they could do.

"Are you sure about this Celena?" Miaka asked concerned. Celena smiled and nodded. 

"You do know that once this is done, it's done. There's no turning back." Allen said and she still smiled.

"Brother, this is to only way we can make sure he's gone." Celena said in a reassuring tone. Allen didn't like the plan but it was better than nothing.

"How do we know you won't turn on us?" Van asked in a cold way.

"Van, we really don't have much choice." Miaka said as she faced him.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short and sucks but I'm having probably the biggest writer's block in history! I know what I want to happen but I don't know how the fuck to put it in my story! Hopefully my block will go away soon so I can write more chapters. All flames can be e-mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com . Thanks for your reviews Christal aka Yummy, Ami and Tika. It really meant a lot to me.


	12. Chapter 12:The Plan Takes Action

Chapter 12: The Plan Takes Action

  
  


Late that night Van, Allen, Miaka, and Celena snuck aboard the floating fortress. "Do you think it was a good idea to leave Folken, and Merle with Miaka's aunt-er mother?" Allen asked in a whisper to Van.

"Allen, my mother can take care of herself. If she could handle having the entire crew of the Crusade stay in her home then I think having Merle and Folken will be a breeze for her."

"She's got a point there Allen." Van whispered back. Celena turned around and faced them frowning.

"If you three don't stop your chatting we'll get caught! Then the plan will never work because most likely you two men will get killed first." they all quickly stopped talking and waited for Celena to signal them. Once again, Celena glanced down the hallway. "Alright, lets move." she said back to them still whispering. Quietly they made their way down the dark hallway.

"Alright Miaka, you and Allen distract the guards. I'll go with Celena as planned." just before they were to depart, Miaka grabbed Van and kissed him passionately. "What was that for? Van asked puzzled. Miaka grinned and winked.

"It's for good luck but I don't think you'll need it." he smiled back at her and placed a gentle, yet fulfilling kiss on her soft lips.

"That was just so you know I'll be coming back." reluctantly they departed and went their own ways. Van and Celena soon came across another hallway intersecting the one they were in. "Which way Celena?" she looked down all three possibilities. She looked to her right and nodded.

"This way." she answered as she began to walk down the hallway.

  
  


"Hey you there!" a soldier shouted at Miaka and Allen. Instinctively Allen stepped in front of Miaka and drew his sword. The soldier drew his sword as well and attacked. His attempts though were useless. With only three strokes the soldier was dead on the ground. Miaka looked in horror.

"Come one, let's go!" Allen shouted to Miaka. They raced down the hallway and of course ran into more soldiers. Allen fought with his trusted sword while Miaka relied on her physical strength. The soldier's numbers decreased dramatically in such short time. Their plan was working. All the soldiers would flock to them giving Celena and Van the chance to find Dilandau.

The pile of corpses grew as time went on. Miaka began to feel slightly tired but not enough to give up. The fate of two worlds rested on their shoulders. I hope they've found the sick bastard. Miaka thought inwardly as she broke an attacking soldier's neck.

  
  


Celena and Van came to a stop when they arrived at a set of large steal doors. "That's his room. If my plan is working he should be unconscious by now." Van looked at Celena confused. "I had one of the maids put a special tonic which Folken had made into his vino. It's supposed make him unconscious for, well, ever. I do believe he named it the eternal sleep."

"And when did the maid give it to him?"

"Most likely about six hours ago so it should be in effect by now." carefully Celena opened the door and peeked in. "Alright let's do it." Van followed her into the room and kept on his guard. Celena made her way over to the four poster bed where Dilandau slept peacefully. She cautiously placed her hand in his and concentrated hard.

Van stood behind her with his hand on the hilt of his sword incase Dilandau was to awaken. A golden red aurora surrounded Celena and Dilandau's body. Slowly, Dilandau's body began to fade. His body faded until there was nothing left but the bed with silk red sheets. Celena sighed and opened her eyes slowly.

"He's gone." she smiled joyously. Van too smiled but in relief. Now both Gaea and the Mystic Moon would be spared.

  
  


A/N: ok, the only reason I'm continuing this is because of Ai-chan's sweet and touching review and also because Cascata really wants me to continue. I know this chapter was short but I'm suffering from writter's block and I just had blood sample taken today at the doctors(So I feel really tired). He wanted to test me and my mum to see if we have mono. I really hope I don't :( I don't wanna be sick!!!


End file.
